<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smokey Eyes by AcidClovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815169">Smokey Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers'>AcidClovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Demon Ouma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M for Miu, M/M, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor kiibo, Swearing, This fic is actually a music playlist in disguise, angel kiibo, each chapter is a song name because I'm very original, lets see how many au's I can fit into this baby, slaps roof of fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouma wasn’t evil, no matter what stereotypes were placed above his head. Sure, he was a trouble maker, but he never went so far to be deemed evil. None-the-less, he found himself being dragged to the highest court there was to have his fate settled. The issue? Ouma dosen’t know what he did wrong.</p><p>Kiibo is a simple being. He follows rules, does his job well, and is liked by everyone. Well- most everyone. He gets offered a promotion, a good one at that. It seems too good to be true, until he realizes that to get the promotion, he has to deal with a bratty demon who is due for some good-old-fashioned community service.</p><p>ABANDONED AND DISCONTINUED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epoch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided Kiibouma dosen't have enough fic's in the tag, so I decided it was about time I contribute. The M rating is for extra safety. I don't write smut and there shouldn't be any gore :")</p><p>It'll probably update weekly? We'll see.<br/>Alright! Feel free to jump right in!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/post/626261418911645697/here-are-some-designs-for-my-kiibouma-angel-demon">Refrences</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone makes mistakes, and Kokichi Ouma has made more than his fair share.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song for this chapter is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3m3_7RoGZk">Savlonic - Epoch (The Living Tombstone's Remix)</a><br/>!</p><p>This is the very begining of this fic, so I hope things aren't too confusing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone makes mistakes, and Kokichi Ouma has made more than his fair share. </p><p>He was no goody-two-shoes, being known for playing pranks and causing trouble on a good day. He probably had a legion of beings he's angered, mortal or other. If being escorted to a celestial court didn't blare the big alarms that Ouma had done something horribly wrong, then he didn't know what was. He couldn't even remember what he did to land him in hot water with the most powerful gods out there, but it was <em>something</em> for sure. The demonic creature rolled his eyes at the angels jabbing at his side to get a move on. Angels were always proud jerks, caring so much of their reputation that they didn't think for themselves, doing what they were told, when they were told. It didn't help that almost everything was held in paradise, a place out of reach of mortal souls, and mostly inhabited by angels and gods.</p><p>One would think that “paradise” is another word for “heaven”, but that was blatantly false. Heaven was where the "good souls” go, good beings determined by the biased bitches he so despised. Paradise was where everything that was not human or to be recycled back into the world went. It was crowded with gods, angels, demons, imps (similar to demons, but lamer), and a small handful of other colorful names for immortal beings. Either way, he wasn't happy to be there, since he was being paraded down the streets for everyone to see. <em>Talk about attention-grabbing,</em> he thought to himself, blowing a raspberry to a very mean looking figure.</p><p>The angel on his left poked him as a warning for his behavior, something they weren't supposed to do, but did anyway. Angels ground his gears. Luckily for him, he was dropped off at the courthouse. Dropped off as in being shoved through the doors, only to be manhandled by the next set of pompous assholes. He wasn't very threatening-looking, so he didn't understand <em>why</em> those feathered fucks found the need to toss him around. Being marched down the halls, Ouma got the chance to check his faded appearance in the mirror.</p><p>Small, scrawny stature and petite form, with doe-like eyes that molded his small facial features into childish innocence. Of course, that wasn't anywhere near the truth, obviously spotted by the features that betrayed his nature. Pathetically small horns sticking out of his forehead, forcing his bangs into sections and tattered, leathery wings barely big enough to touch each side of the already cramped hall. Most everyone mistakes him for an imp, an infuriating misunderstanding. Maybe if he adorned himself in jewelry and hell-fire, he would be recognized for his power.</p><p>He was passed off for the third, maybe fourth (Ouma wasn't counting, why would he?) time that day. At least this time it wasn't another god damned angel, but a small, feminine god. They were even smaller and weaker than Ouma, enough so that if he didn't know that this was Fujisaki, a deity who would sic maybe the most powerful beings out there on him, Ouma would challenge them and make a run for it. Instead, he sat pretty in a plain, ugly, waiting room. He let his eye's drift as Fujisaki rambled through some rules and questions. He simply hummed and nodded along, taking in the brown antique aesthetic of the room. It looked as if a thrift shop and a dentist's waiting room got smashed on a Friday night and had an illegitimate child.</p><p>The sound of snapping fingers tore him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay? Did you get any of that?” Fujisaki asked, clutching a clipboard to their chest.</p><p>Ouma snicked, holding a finger to his upper lip in a lopsided shushing motion. “I’m great! I heard every squeaky word that came out of your mouth!”</p><p>Fujisaki pursed their lips and furrowed their brows in distaste. Nodding slightly they left him in the eyesore of a room. He didn’t have to wait all too long before someone stepped out and pointed at Ouma, signaling it was his turn to enter.</p><p>Of course, he looked around the empty room and pointed to himself acting surprised. The being nodded, and Ouma only jabbed his finger to his chest harder. The other sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Kokichi Ouma, we request your attendance.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Annoyance reared up on the other’s face. That’s all Ouma was to these beings. An annoyance. He embraced it, taking every possible opportunity to be an aggravation. Getting up, he followed the deity into the room. He should have more respect towards them, as they could crush his existence with ease, but he knew they had enough sense to spare him. Besides, it would be a waste of energy to wipe him out of the equation.</p><p>The courtroom was nothing but elegant, but he wouldn’t let anyone witness his awe. He observed his nails, each one clean and even, covered in a clear coat of polish. Ouma was no stranger to human things, often appearing in the physical realm as some sort of “vacation”. Humans influenced paradise much more than either side would believe, and Ouma loved them for that.</p><p>In fact, paradise seemed more like humanity than not. Ouma was grateful, as humans knew how to innovate and make things interesting. That was something immortals didn’t have. It seemed creativity and the will to innovate was lost when you could live forever. In Ouma’s worthless opinion, humans were better than them. They were more interesting, more unpredictable. </p><p>The deity who brought him in, stood behind the grand podium in the middle of the room, towards the back wall. Unlike the waiting room, this was colorful, with deep-toned woods and bright stained glass. It was mostly illuminated by natural light and dim, flickering lanterns. Besides the judge's podium, there were two wide wooden benches for beings to stand behind.</p><p>Even the courtrooms were from human influence. He hadn’t been there before, but he knew that the actual trials weren’t held like human ones. It was a little unfair, but understandable. There were only so many gods in authority to determine one's fate. They were the rulers of this reality. They controlled the rules and limits. Thankfully, they were pretty considerate, creating a place that wasn’t half bad.</p><p>He heard a scoff beside him. He hadn’t noticed anyone on ground level to him, but then again, he was more occupied staring at the imagery on the windows. Looking to his left he was greeted with green eyes filled with hatred and disgust. “Ah, Chabashira!” He flashed his fellow demon an award-winning grin and folded his hands behind his head. “Fancy seeing you here!”</p><p>Chabashira hissed, baring sharp and lethal teeth. He shrugged and focused his attention on the judge, who’s eyebrows likely represented the amount of pride he had. “We met today under the conflict of Tenko Chabashira and Kokichi Ouma. Ouma broke the rules of demon hood and tricked a young human into summoning Chabashira, forcing the two into a soul-binding deal. While deals are a legal move, it is wrong to forcefully summon a second party and force both sides into a deal that was not intended to be made. Ouma has been discovered guilty of causing this deal.”</p><p>Oh, right. He had done that, hadn’t he? He didn’t think it was a big deal at the time. He had been summoned by a hyperactive woman and her small friend. He thought it would be funny to get someone else roped in, so he had them invoke Chabashira's name. A few mind games and sly, well-disguised words, and Ouma had all three of them wrapped around his finger. </p><p>The judge continued. “I, Taka Ishimaru, will be the judge of this trial. On the left, we have the apologists, Makoto Naegi, the god of luck and nature, and Nagito Komaeda, the god of luck and fire.”</p><p>Naegi nodded to Ishimaru, while Komaeda seemed zoned-out. “On the right are the critics, Byakuya Togami, god of wealth and success, and Hajime Hinata, the god of balance. On your ready, the defender and offender may begin.”</p><p>Ouma assumed he was the offender. Things weren't looking good in his favor, so he supposed he may as well have run, right? Nothing wrong with a little bit of lying. “Well, my honor, I’m afraid you have mistaken me. It wasn’t me who tricked Chabashira, but it was the humans.”</p><p>Ishimaru raised one of his oversized brows, and he continued. “When I was summoned, I was confused, but the humans expressed interest in making a deal. As you know, the more deals one of us makes, the more powerful and well-respected they become. Of course, I would jump at the opportunity to strike a deal, but I sensed something was off. When the humans described the deal to me, I immediately noticed it was soul-binding on both sides, which I understand as a no-no. They got angry but knew I wouldn’t budge, so they summoned another one.”</p><p>He pulled out his puppy-dog eyes and began making them water, staring at the floor. He was too deep in this lie to back out, so he had to sell it. “I refused, but the humans insisted, offering different takes of the same deal. Of course, I still refused, but Chabashira seemed okay with the terms presented. It was too late for me to warn her, as they had already shaken on it. So as you see, I am not to blame here.”</p><p>He silently thanked the humans that summoned him were not present, as they would immediately rat him out on his blatant lie. Of course, he suggested the soul-binding deal! What’s funnier than a demon being forced to live with a shut-in and her motherly roommate? Of course, Chabishira wasn’t yet present to witness him suggest that, so he was in the clear. He just hoped his sob-story went undetected.</p><p>“Bullshit!” Chabashira gasped, “Tojo told me herself that you suggested the deal, and Yuemeno seconded that! You foul, disrespectful, manipulative, male-presenting, two-faced piece of imp-shit! This is why men cannot be trusted! You’re all lying, low-life, tricksters!”</p><p>He only smiled in the face of her sexist insults, a one-eighty from his previous tearstained expression. He was used to the biting words. Besides, it’s not like she wasn’t saying anything new. “Me? A liar? Wow, Chabashiara, that's so out of character for me!” He drawled.</p><p>The other demon raised her fist in a motion to strike. He prepared himself for the impact but was pleasantly surprised when Ishimaru called out, stopping her aggression. “Halt! We can confirm Ouma is indeed behind the details of the arrangement. While the deal cannot be broken off without severe consequences, we can offer a punishment.”</p><p>Punishment? Oh, joy, what could that mean? Torture? Non-existence? A <em>demotion</em>? The small being rolled his eyes as Naegi began his offer. “I believe Ouma should be assigned supervision for a while. A set of eye’s to make sure he doesn't do this again until trust is returned!”</p><p>“I think he should be locked away until he learns his lesson, imprisonment,” Togami said, pointing to Komaeda, “Similar to his previous confinement.”</p><p>Komaeda’s expression soured and he shook his head furiously, “No, that's far too much. What I did called for it, but Ouma has only caused an inconvenience to Chabashira. I believe he should have his abilities restrained.”</p><p>Hinata jumped in. “None of these will do. All Ouma will learn is that he will have his freedom removed if he does this again. While that may seem effective, it helps no one. Ouma will soon do it again, because what's a little restraint? He’ll get it back eventually. We should have him pay for his actions in some way. Like a task.”</p><p>“Like community service?” Komaeda suggested.</p><p>“Yes! Like that. The only issue is, what kind of service would be fit?” Hinata asked, a thumb and forefinger to his chin.</p><p>“Well, we could make him do physical labor, force him to do human punishing in hell, or servant work to another being. We could also make him pay back what he’s brought forward and set humans on the right track,” Naegi suggested.</p><p>Ouma thought one of those options was much worse than the other. “If he does human punishing or servant work, he wouldn’t be doing much. There are more than enough servants and imps out there. I vouch he should work towards setting humans on the right track. While that is a job mostly for angels, we don’t have nearly enough recruits for it, and it's not like you can simply summon one,” Hinata pointed out.</p><p>Togami hummed before putting his input in. “Wouldn’t giving him angel work be counter-productive?”</p><p>“He would be supervised, and he can’t be released until he has fulfilled his requirements,” Hinata explained.</p><p>Angel work? Supervised? Ouma’s stomach dropped. There was no way in <em>hell</em> he would willingly do angel work. And if he had an ounce of intuition, that would mean some stuck up pick would be glued to his side the whole time. He cursed under his breath, catching Chabashira’s satisfied smirk in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Ishimaru turned to Chabashira. “Well? What will it be? Angel work or servant work?”</p><p>If the shit-eating grin didn’t already seal the deal, her words did. “I think he should do some good in the world. Make him do angel work.”</p><p>The echoing sound of the gavel hitting wood bounced around his skull like the logo of a Microsoft computer in sleep-mode. The trial was over and Ouma was soon left standing alone in the courtroom. He could barely remember what had happened. He should have accounted for Chabashiras new roommates to explain exactly what happened. He should've just said no and left when he was summoned. How did he land himself in <em>angel work</em>? What were they thinking? Did they believe Ouma would be on his best behavior? Did they think he would listen and obey the orders of some petty angel? </p><p>He left the room after staring at nothing for an extended period of time. He was told that tomorrow he would have to meet with a deity for an appointment. He supposed that meant the details of his fate would be revealed and he would soon pay for his silly trick. He hadn't thought it was a big deal at the time, but he was wrong. So very wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“-and that's how I got in hot water with the gods,” Ouma said to the demon in front of him, twirling a fork in his hand. </p><p>Iruma’s jaw hung open as Ouma stabbed his cake and popped it in his mouth. She seemed speechless, something he wished was possible. “Wow. Just wow. You really got your dick yanked there, did ya?”</p><p>He chewed his food as slow as possible, forcing Iruma to await his response. “I guess. On the bright side, I can spend some time on earth without having to mend some lie for why I was there.”</p><p>She stretched, flaring large, leather wings. She was such a showoff. Thick, twisting horns and broad wings, Iruma was intimidating. If only she held her confident personality when challenged. Ouma soon learned she was all talk, shying away at the slightest accusation. </p><p>He stabbed another piece, continuing with his complaints. “I don’t know who’s going to ‘watch over me’ but I bet it’s an angel. God’s have always preferred angels anyway. It’s so unfair! If I had known I would get in this much trouble, I would have kept my mouth shut.”</p><p>Iruma laughed, probably at his misery. “Ha! You sucked so now you swallow!”</p><p>The smaller demon stood up from his chair and hit her upside the head. “Go to horny jail!” He declared, teasing for her dirty mind.</p><p>She rubbed her head and whined, but quickly recovered. “Jokes on you! I liked that! Anyway, shouldn’t you get to your appointment? It’s getting kind of late”</p><p>Ouma checked his phone. His meeting was in about fifteen minutes. If he speed-walked fast enough, he would be ten minutes late. <em>Perfect</em> he thought to himself. Getting up from his seat, he gave Iruma a cookiecutter goodbye and they went their ways. </p><p>He took his time getting to the courtroom. Apparently, the building had a few offices for the entities in charge. The moment Ouma pushed through the double doors, he could feel several sets of eyes on him. It was unnerving, making him dry-swallow from nervousness.</p><p>The lady at the desk seemingly knew who he was and gestured down the hall with a grunt. Silently grateful for the pointer, he went in that direction. Reading the gold nameplates on each door, and looking for the one that displayed “Kiyoko Kirigiri”. He spent more time than he would like to admit, squinting at the reflective names. It was towards the end of the hall, having a bland door with no decoration on it. At least the others had drawings, sticky notes, or other small, pointless trinkets on them.</p><p>He took a deep breath for exaggeration and pushed the door open. He had seemingly walked in on a conversation, because the muttering died down, leaving an awkward silence as the two others stared at him. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Ouma declared in a half-assed attempt for an apology.</p><p>Who he assumed to be Kirirgiri gestured to the only empty chair, next to the being occupying the other. He sat down with a “plop”, the split-second free-falling jostling him. Arms folded and legs crossed, he took a moment to once-over who was next to him.</p><p>An angel, obviously, with large, folded wings and vibrant teal eyes. They were unsettling, wide, and expressionless. His hair was as white as his wings, swooping off to the side with a horrendous cow-lick sticking up in the center. A thin, flickering halo hovered above his head and around the cowlick. It was almost humorous. The only detail that caught Ouma’s interest were the two white streaks that tapered off halfway down his cheeks. His sense of fashion was boring. A hoodie and well-fitted pants. </p><p>The angel raised an eyebrow at him, questioning the mental assessment Ouma was going through. He rolled his eyes back, turning his attention to Kirigiri, who’s silence was only adding to the tension. She cleared her throat and shuffled the papers in front of her. “I’m glad you could make it Ouma, try not to be half an hour late next time.”</p><p>Ouma gave a noncommittal hum, and Kirigiri continued, ignoring his blatant disrespect. “As you both know, Kokichi Ouma has caused an issue involving soul-binding deals. His punishment has already been decided. Ouma, you are to set the tracks of five human souls, helping them achieve the future best fit for them. Iidabashi-”</p><p>“Please, call me Kiibo,” Kiibo said, interrupting the god.</p><p>Kirigiri nodded. “Kiibo, you are an outstanding angel and are due for a promotion. If you watch over Ouma and ensure he fulfills his task correctly, you will be moved from a messenger to a personal assistant.”</p><p>Kiibo’s eyes lit up, metaphorically, as they already were giving off a powerful glow. Ouma scoffed, preparing to make this situation much harder than it had to be. “Really? Him? He looks like he’s never <em>seen</em> a human before. What makes you think he can handle the new environment and me?”</p><p>“I’ll have you know I am fully capable of those things. I believe I’ve handled more work than babysitting, thank you,” Kiibo defended.</p><p>“Is that right Kii-boy?” Ouma taunted, “Will you handle the complexity of human society and customs? Will you handle me, plucking out your feathers one-by-one, you glorified bird?”</p><p>Kiibo gasped, clearly offended. “A, my name is Kiibo. Ki-e-bo, not Kii-boy. B, I am not a glorified bird, and even if I were, I’d still be of higher standing to you, imp.”</p><p>There it was again, being mistaken for an imp. He put a hand over his heart, faking a gaping, disbelieving expression. “I am not! I am an honorable demon! I’ll have you burned for this, as I am of the highest order. Perish, fool!”</p><p>The angel seemed like he was going to shout, or cry, or both. Damn was it easy to get to them, or maybe this one was a special case. Either way, it was fun. Kirigri interrupted their bickering in an attempt to dissipate the tension. “Silence. Ouma you have no choice but to carry out your service. As for Kiibo? You can accept or decline the offer. If you agree your work will be put on hold for this, and you will be promoted afterward. If you refuse, you will carry on as usual, but you will need to wait for another opportunity to go up a rank.”</p><p>Kiibo was silent, likely thinking over his options and working out the pros and cons. “Wow, you have to <em>think</em> on this? You angels are so full of it! I would have taken the opportunity immediately! What’s one little demon?” He pushed, a sly smirk morphing on his lips.</p><p>“Well, you are very… difficult, as it seems. If I do agree to this, I will be stuck with you for a long period of time. I need to determine if this is worth the effort,” the other explained.</p><p>Ouma laughed bitterly. “Worth the effort? Are you that unwilling to work with someone from hell? What a stuck-up! No pain, no gain. Pull the stick out of your ass and accept the offer, trust me it's a favor.”</p><p>In truth, he didn’t care about Kiibo’s future. All that the demon was concerned about was who he would be stuck with. Kiibo seemed simple, easy to manipulate and bend to his will. He would be overjoyed to have such a pushover overviewing him. He could do what he wished, and in the process, destroy the career of a pitiful angel. </p><p>The other sighed, then nodded. “Okay, it’s just for a little while. It’s not permanent and it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle. Sign me up, Kirigiri.”</p><p>Kirigiri winced, obvious pity for the oblivious angel that had just been tricked into the worst time of his existence. She gave them each a few papers to sign, a feathered quill materializing for both of them. Ouma watched Kiibo sign his contract, the paper being whisked off to an unknown destination the moment his pen was done writing. Ouma followed suit, the future looking very interesting for him.</p><p>They were dismissed, and Kiibo stood up, along with Ouma. He didn’t know why, but he expected the angel to be taller. Instead, he only held a few inches over the other. He snickered, feeling increasingly sorry for the poor boy. </p><p>They both left at the same time, the walk down the hall being incredibly awkward. Kiibo broke the silence, attempting to relive the awkwardness. “Kokichi Ouma, right?”</p><p>“Yep,” He affirmed, popping the “p”.</p><p>“How long have you existed for?”</p><p>“Eighty millennia, give or take.”</p><p>“Eighty millennia? Really?” Kiibo asked, taken aback.</p><p>“No, that was a lie. Gosh, you’re so gullible. It’s more like five,” Ouma corrected.</p><p>The angel sighed, already exhausted from his antics. “Well, as you know, I’m Kiibo. Kiibo Iidabashi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” They had reached the end of the hall and Kiibo was turned towards him, hand extended for a shake.</p><p>“Mmm, no thanks Kiibs. I don’t want your angel-cooties,” He stated, twisting on his heels and marching out the door, leaving the other, jaw dropped to the floor.</p><p>He could only feel satisfied as he shot Iruma a message. ‘You won’t BELIEVE the angel that was assigned to me. Meet me asap!’</p><p> </p><p>Iruma was left more stunned than when he told her how he managed to get stuck in community service. “You, Kokichi fucking Ouma, got paired with a limp-dicked angel? And Kirigiri let it happen?”</p><p>“I know right! I’m just as surprised, but pleased. This will be much more fun than I anticipated. I’m going to drive him crazy,” Ouma claimed, leaning back on the park bench, watching eternal water spill out of the fountain before them.</p><p>Iruma laughed, shoving the smaller demon. “For someone who would probably hate-fuck an angel, you seem excited to rip him a new one.”</p><p>Ouma was used to her vulgar language and disregarded her word choice. “I guess so. Now I have to wait to find out where I’ll be going and for how long. Hopefully, they don’t leave me hanging for too long.”</p><p>As if paradise itself was listening, the sudden sounds of beating wings and a shadow cast over them. A small angel wearing beachwear and a yellow cardigan presented herself before them. The fashion choice was odd for a park, but Ouma didn’t care enough to call her out on it. “Greetings! I am here for... Kokichi Ouma? That’s you, yes?” She pointed at him, almost accusingly.</p><p>He didn’t get a chance to respond before a box was shoved into his hands. “There, there. Do not fear! For it comes with instructions! Now if you’ll excuse me, Atua is calling! Farewell!” With that, the ominous and creepy angel was gone as quickly as she arrived.</p><p>They gaped at the spot she was once in before Iruma nudged him. “Well, are ya’ gonna open it?”</p><p>He jumped, but nodded, unclasping the cardboard. Inside was a bracelet on top of a sheet of paper, next to a card, and nothing else. The card read “disguise”, and the paper read “instructions”. Disappointingly, the paper had no instructions for the bracelet, but instead, details for his service. </p><p>He mulled over the words, taking in the information. He was to be placed in a college, roomed with Kiibo in the dorms. They would be leaving paradise for earth sometime the next day. They had all the classes, belongings, and backstories set up for Ouma. It was crazy how they could pull strings like that, slotting in whoever wherever at the snap of a finger. He had no idea how they did it, but the fact remained that they did. </p><p>Below the intricate details of his temporary life, held the names of the people he was going to “put on the right path”. The names didn’t stick out to him in any manner, just normal, human names.</p><p>“Well, that’s settled,” Ouma said, mostly to himself, “Guess I’ll be gone by tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yep,” Iruma responded, popping the “p”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me what you think of this fic so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dear Fellow Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m going with you, whether you like it or not,” Kiibo announced, meeting him at the door.</p><p> </p><p>He did not like it, Ouma decided.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song for this chapter is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUw1e7vvSRY">Dear Fellow Traveler - Sea Wolf</a><br/>Wowie, chapter two already? I think the updating schedule will be once or twice a week. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Warning: Ouma being Ouma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi found lots of things annoying. The sound of phone notifications, the band on his wrist that was tied a little too tight, the grunting sounds people sometimes made while eating, waking up way too early and being unable to go back to sleep, were all things that made Ouma wish for non-existence. The one thing that he would consider more aggravating would be Kiibo.</p><p>Ouma kicked the door to his new dorm open, rubbing the band around his wrist that was keeping him in a fully human form. The door hit the wall, making the stopper bounce and make a wobbly sound. Kiibo was already there, sitting on the sofa with perfect posture. He wasn’t wearing his bracelet, as obvious. His wings were folded awkwardly next to him, taking up the entire span of the furniture and more. His flickering and shifting halo was the only sign of movement from the statue still being. He looked stiff and nonliving, not even blinking. Like a robot.</p><p>Ouma smiled to himself, finding the thought amusing. A <em>robot</em>. Conforming to the rules they were given, coloring in the lines without second-guessing. Not having free thought or choice, only doing what's assigned and nothing else. What a <em>perfect</em> comparison for the angel ignoring his presence, likely thinking he was too good to acknowledge him. “Hey, Robo-boy! Is this what you do in your free time? Stare at a wall until something comes up?”</p><p>Kiibo didn’t jump from being removed from his thoughts, if he had any, but moved his neck stiffly to look at Ouma. It was creepy, sending a cold shock down his spine and making the hairs on his neck and arms raised. “Robo-boy?” Kiibo asked, “I am not ‘Robo-boy’ I am Kiibo. I keep telling you this. I was not staring at the wall, for your information. I was meditating. You should try it sometime, as you seem to have a lot of anger for someone so small.”</p><p>Frustration bubbled up in Ouma, but he kept his face neutral and bored. “Meditating? With your eyes open? Sounds sketchy and fake.”</p><p>“I do not need to close my eyes to not see. I am in complete control of my senses,” Kiibo elaborated, watching the other unclip his bracelet, returning to his original form.</p><p>“Okay, weirdo. How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Four hours.”</p><p>Ouma froze, fridge door halfway open. <em>Four hours? Does this guy have a life?</em> He shook his head disapprovingly, effectively ending the conversation. He was glad to see the fridge was pre-stocked. Whether it was the college’s or a god’s doing, he didn’t care.</p><p>Cracking open a can of grape soda, a delicacy only found on earth, Ouma watched Kiibo go back to staring blankly at the wall. “Seriously? You aren’t going to do <em>anything</em> on earth?”</p><p>“No,” Kiibo said, eyes trained in front of him, “I have a job, and that job is to watch over you and ensure that you do <em>your</em> job. Those were my orders and nothing else.”</p><p>“Pathetic,” Ouma said to himself, “You get a chance to see what humanity has to offer and you won’t even take it. Whatever, your loss. I’m going to explore the campus and city as a normal, free-willed being would. I should have expected this from an angel. Always letting rules control them.”</p><p>Kiibo seemed to break out of his trance. “Are you assuming angels don’t have free will?”</p><p>He smiled, putting his hands behind his back. <em>Was Kiibo insecure about the stereotypes and stigmas around being an angel?</em> There was one way to find out, and Ouma was more than happy to test his hypothesis. “Yes, I am. Angels are nothing but mindless, rule-following, husks. All you do is your job, and on your off-time, you stare at a wall. What a boring, lowly, and mindless existence. No wonder you took this task the moment I gave my input! You can’t think for yourself and it shows.”</p><p>The angel stood up, the distance between the two allowing them to see eye to eye, even if that weren’t the case shoulder to shoulder. “I <em>can</em> think for myself! I chose to take this job because it will better my future, not because you said I should! I was meditating, not staring at a wall! Meditating has amazing side effects that assist you in keeping mindfulness and level headed thinking!”</p><p>Kiibo’s voice rose the longer he talked as if he were running out of air. That might have been the case if he had his bracelet on, but he didn’t, so the effect was purely emotional. The demon found the raise entertaining, so he did what he did best and poked the sleeping dog. “Oh? It doesn't seem to work, as you’re getting quite riled up over this! You’re just another slave, working as the god's henchmen. Seriously, getting promoted from a messenger to a <em>servant</em>? Sounds like an awful trade-off that only benefits the god. Your entire existence is a joke, but you’re balls deep in denial and refuse to admit it.”</p><p>Kiibo’s wings flared open hitting the walls, a definite sign Ouma had angered the bastard. All the trinkets and cups went crashing to the ground, a few shattering on impact. “Yeah? Well, you’re just as bad! Doing whatever you want, whenever you want? That might seem like all fun and games, but that's how you end up in situations like this! You only think about yourself! You believe you’re the king of the universe, don’t you? Do you have any compassion for others, or are you too full of yourself to see past your own nose? I thought maybe this could be a chance to get you to learn some selflessness, but it doesn't seem like you have an open enough mind to!”</p><p>The angel was shaking, feathers quivering and fists clenched. His halo flickered aggressively, like an old lightbulb in an empty hall. Ouma opened his mouth to respond, but Kiibo beat him to it. </p><p>“You keep making comments about me being an angel, which is unfair. I didn’t get to choose what to be created as, just as much as you weren’t! I’m not as stuck up and mindless as you make me out to be! I’m not judging your character on being a demon, am I? It isn’t my fault that I have a positive energy signal and you don’t. Nothing can be done about that kind of thing! I don’t know what happened to make you loathe us so much, but I think you should put it aside, just this once. Maybe you’ll learn that I’m not so bad, and cooperate a little more!” Kiibo practically screamed, wings stretching and twisting with his arm motions.</p><p>His wings were massive, barely fitting in the already spacious room. The end flight feathers bent along the walls, making the area feel cramped. They had to be two, maybe three times his size. They towered around Ouma, making Kiibo seem a lot bigger than he truly was. It was almost comical how large they are on the relatively small being. His eyebrows were pinched in aggravation and his shoulders raised high, and he trembled with anger. His eyes seemed to be watering too, which took the demon off guard.</p><p>It was then Ouma remembered they were in a dorm complex, and the walls were probably thin enough that their neighbors (if they had any) probably heard the whole thing. “Kiibo, calm down. It was just a joke. To rile you up. It worked, but we have neighbors,” He said, slowly.</p><p>The other deflated immediately, and a look of shame crossed his face. “Ah, apologies for my outburst. I was just... angry,” Kiibo said, folding his wings close to his body.</p><p>Ouma reached for his bracelet and clipped it on, the woven cloth rubbing against his skin. “Apology accepted,” Ouma said, even though he knew he should be the one saying sorry, “I’m going to explore the campus and city as I said. I’ll see you when I get back.”</p><p>“Wait,” Kiibo called out, grabbing his bracelet from the counter he placed it on, “I still have orders to watch over you.</p><p>He connected the clasps on it, and the large feathery wings he owned morphed into his back, hidden away from everyone. His halo flickered off like an ember turning to ash mid-air, and the white lines running halfway down his cheeks faded away on his skin. Ouma was almost sad to see them go, nearly expecting that trait to stay or form into something human-like.</p><p>His own transformation was nothing special. The wings and horns disappear, making him appear human as well. His nails evened out from something claw-like and weaponry, to even, clean, and harmless. He knew the malicious gleam in his eyes couldn’t be erased and was pleased by that.</p><p>“I’m going with you, whether you like it or not,” Kiibo announced, meeting him at the door.</p><p> </p><p>He did not like it, Ouma decided.</p><p>It was awkward and quiet on the thirty-some minute ride. Kiibo obviously knew nothing about how to carry a conversation. He had yet to discover if it was because of the angel's personality, or if it was just Ouma and the situation they were in. Maybe it was because of the argument that had just happened.</p><p>No matter, the moment the train stopped, Ouma grabbed the other's wrist and just about yanked him through the doors. Kiibo protested, rubbing at his sore and red wrist, whining about how forceful he had been. He must be pretty weak if that hurt him enough to bother him. </p><p>He observed the city around them. It was small with old, but fashionable buildings. The roads weren’t very populated, making Ouma think everyone got there by train or bus like themselves. People walked along the pavement in groups of two to four, usually families or friend groups. </p><p>They walked down the streets in silence, taking note of everything around them. He planned on visiting several of these buildings, some offering things he had never done or seen, and some having common well-known services. </p><p>They passed a theater, showcasing all sorts of movies. From the most child-friendly, brain-cell-killing films, to the most violent and sexual R-rated ones. Ouma didn’t care all that much for movies, more in it to hear what others thought of them and plotting on how to twist their opinions with his elaborate, bullshit reasons.</p><p>They also passed by an arcade, offering the same line of entertainment as the movie theater, but with a much more casual and talkative atmosphere. He liked video games much more than movies, enjoying what little control he had over the avatar and plot if it had any. He didn't have much time for video games but relished in every opportunity to play one.</p><p>The only thing he saw that could be deemed “new and exciting” was the aquarium. The ocean was scary and mysterious, but Ouma thought that the things that lived in it (as long as they were behind glass) were interesting and weird. Ouma liked weird things.</p><p>They walked for an hour, not exchanging a single word to each other. He didn’t know who was following who, so he decided to start walking in a random direction, to see if Kiibo followed him like sheep in a herd. His theory was proven correct, the quiet angel followed him blindly down the streets. <em>If I walked off a cliff, would Kiibo follow?</em> He thought to himself.</p><p>He answered himself with a smirk. <em>Yes, he would. He’s an angel. One who let me have power over him.</em> </p><p>Up ahead, he saw a break in the buildings, allowing a clear view to the ocean in the distance, and a park over the road. “Hey, Kiibs! Let's rest in the park! I’m tired and need a break,” Ouma claimed, even though his legs were fine.</p><p>He wanted to look at the ocean for a while, and watch the children play in the park they were visiting. Children were horrible and he hated them, but he admired how free of burden they were. The biggest problem they had was whether or not they got ice cream after dinner that night, or if they could go to an amusement park in the summer. He envied their simple existence, as opposed to his own.</p><p>He guided the other with him to a spot in the grass field, under the shade of a large tree. Quiet, just like the walk there. The longer it went, the more uncomfortable and antsy he got. It was annoying and awkward. He felt like a timebomb about to burst but was cut short of his near-to-be outburst by a figure looming over them. </p><p>The two looked behind themselves in an attempt to identify the approacher. A tall male with light, wavy green hair leaned over the two with a subtle smile. He gave a half wave, which Kiibo returned full force, making the other laugh. It made Ouma grit his teeth, but he bit back the bile and smiled back. “Hello! How may I help you?” He asked, voice high and sweet.</p><p>“I hope I’m not intruding,” The nameless male asked, “But I don’t recognize either of you. This is a pretty small town and I’m sure I know all the residents here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Rantaro Amami, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance”</p><p>He was charming and carefree, charismatic without effort. It sent a sting of aggravation through him. “That’s great, Amami. You must be a real busy-body getting with every lady that comes through. I’m Ouma, and he’s unimportant. I hope you trip and fall on your face,” He said, mustering as much customer service energy he could muster.</p><p>His efforts didn’t go wasted, as Amami had pulled back, brows furrowing in distaste, but soon relaxed as he focused his attention to Kiibo, who began to speak. “Please excuse him. He isn’t the warmest person out there. I’m Kiibo Iidabashi, but please, call me Kiibo. It’s a pleasure to meet you! Don’t be afraid to take a seat!” He offered, scooting to the side to make room for the tall male.</p><p>He sat down with little to no hesitation, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Ouma. <em>Who the fuck does he think he is?</em></p><p>“Are you two in college?” Amami asked, looking more towards Kiibo than Ouma.</p><p>“Yes! I’m a robotics major and Ouma is a psychology major. We’re attending Hope's Peak University this year, what about you?”</p><p>Ouma didn’t understand why he was given a psychology major to pretend to study. It’s not like he had a choice, they gave him whatever they deemed fit. “Careful, Kiibot, he may be a stalker. You may have just sealed our fates. You know what they say, trust no one and buy gold,” He said with nonchalance, gaze fixated on perfectly oval-shaped nails.</p><p>Amami raised his hands in a surrender-like fashion. “I promise I’m not a stalker. I’m going to university myself. Though, I’m in general studies, since I haven’t found out exactly what I want to do.”</p><p>“Well, what do you enjoy?” Kiibo asked, completely ignoring what Ouma said.</p><p>“I don’t have any real hobbies, but I do like to travel. I don’t get to do it very often, but when I do, I take the chance to explore as much as possible,” Amami laughed, again, “I don’t think there are many jobs that would let me travel freely, so maybe that's why I haven’t picked a specific major.”</p><p>“You should get a career you can do on the road,” Ouma suggested, stretching his hand in front of him and half-pretending to be bored, though he didn’t know why he was wasting his energy for this guy, “Be a graphic designer, photographer, or fashion designer. Maybe be a model and go where the job takes you. The world is your oyster or something like that.”</p><p>The overtly friendly man closed his eyes and hummed before they shot wide open with a snap of his fingers. “You’re right! A job that I can do on the road or that will open up opportunities for me to travel! Why didn’t I think of this before?”</p><p>“Because you’re a pathetic human who just broke away from home and can’t think for himself,” Ouma jabbed.</p><p>If Amami was hurt by his words, he wouldn’t know. The boy seemed to be good at hiding emotions, or simply isn’t bothered by his words. “Thank you, both of you. I have to get going now, but I appreciate you letting me drop by and chat,” Amami said, standing up and preparing to leave.</p><p>He took a few steps before stopping, turning around, and looked at Ouma. “By the way, be a little nicer. It’ll help you in the long run,” He advised before walking away.</p><p>If Ouma was human and had to worry about small, mundane things, he would find that interaction creepy and unsettling. Maybe if he were a less proud being, he would take the words Amami had to offer to heart. </p><p>Good thing he wasn’t.</p><p>Ouma shrugged off the last unsettling feelings sticking to his mind. “Well, that was weird. C’mon, Kiibitch, let's go back,” He ordered, getting up from the floor, and noticing the sun dip towards the horizon.</p><p>“Please, don’t call me Kiibitch,” Kiibo asked, slowly lifting himself to his feet, “And he’s right. You shouldn’t be so rude. It’ll only make it harder to finish your job. You’ll be more liked for it too.”</p><p>Ouma rolled his eyes, walking back the way they came. “Yeah, whatever. I’m not going to listen to some pathetic human. I don’t even <em>want</em> to be liked.”</p><p>Kiibo ran a few feet to catch up with Ouma, who was walking faster than necessary. “Well, if it does you any good, we’ve already helped the first person! Apparently, he was one of the five on the list. Rantaro Amami, right?”</p><p>The angel pulled out a folded paper from his back pocket and handed it over for Ouma to view. Indeed, a name on the list was Rantaro Amami, with a neat, mathematically straight line slashed through it. A sense of confusion stirred in the demon. <em>How did that happen? Was it fate, or just chance?</em></p><p>He handed the paper back to Kiibo without a word. Maybe this would be easier than he thought, or maybe, things would only grow more difficult with time.</p><p>Either way, Ouma was relieved to be one step closer to freedom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's nothing better than internalized jealousy</p><p>I hope you like the fic so far! Feel free to leave a comment or @ me on Tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m Kaito Momota, and this is my trusty sidekick, Saihara!” He exclaimed, hitting his roommate firmly between the shoulders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapters song is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ar7FBo9hV9w">No Culture - Mother Mother</a><br/>Oh wow I'm sorry I took so long to get this out. I'm changing the schedule, again. It'll be once every two weeks, due to the fact that I write two fics at once. School has been taking up a lot of energy and time, so that's why I'm reverting to my old schedule. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiibo stared at the paper in front of him with tired eyes. It hadn’t even been a full two days and he was already exhausted. Ouma was much more than he bargained for, and it was wearing him down. From his outburst to the tensest and most silent walk he’d ever been on, the angel felt like he was on the verge of insanity.</p><p>They had just received their class schedules and were going over each one. They shared a social studies class and a language arts class. Kiibo found it unnessicary to be placed in a language class, as he had already learned the most used languages, but he couldn’t complain. That was a perk to being immortal. Infinite time to hone whatever skills that fit your fancy. </p><p>Though Kiibo spent most of his time working or looking for work to do, he did spend a lot of free time learning different academics. He wasn’t a genius, but he knew more than most in terms of book smarts. He was at least thankful that the classes he was placed in gave him some sort of challenge. He didn’t have to take them seriously, as he was there to supervise Ouma, but he would anyway because he felt it was the right thing to do.</p><p>Ouma skipped over to Kiibo’s side of the room, despite the chalk line he set up just a few hours earlier. <em>Does he know what personal space is?</em> He thought to himself, leaning back from the demon who hovered much too close to be on accident. “Do you mind?”</p><p>The other blinked slowly, an innocent smile complimenting his wide eyes. “You’re too quiet and boring,” He said before standing up straight and rubbing the pad of his thumb along a sharp nail, “You’re so… lame. I was at least expecting a preaching know-it-all, but this is a let-down.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that I don’t meet your expectations.” Kiibo knew he wasn’t in the position to be apologizing, but old habits die hard.</p><p>Slipping his class schedule onto the bedside table, he adjusted his attention to focus on Ouma, knowing he was extremely high maintenance. “Is there anything I can do for you, or are you just looking to aggravate me?”</p><p>“I’m bored. There’s nothing to do here and I want to explore the dorms.” Ouma stepped back on his side of the line, thankfully.</p><p>The dorms were odd. They were more like apartment complexes, each one with four rooms. A bathroom, living room, bedroom, and “kitchen”. The kitchen was more like a bunch of cabinets and counters with a cooler. There wasn’t a stove or oven, which Kiibo found weird, but after some deep searching, discovered that several students had almost burned the complex down.</p><p>Instead, the real kitchen was located on the first floor, in the commons, which was house-sized. The commons contained three rooms. An extensive kitchen, a theater, and an elaborate living room. You would assume that because everyone had their own living rooms, no one would use the commons, but that was incorrect. The commons were of top-notch quality and contained many more features than the individual dorms that spurred the students to want to use it often and take full advantage of the applications given.</p><p>Kiibo hadn't seen any of these rooms in person, but he did his research. Of course, Ouma couldn’t leave the room Kiibo was in and vice versa unless absolutely necessary. Sighing, the angel stood, unbalanced wings shifting behind him. “Okay, lead the way,” He said, clipping his bracelet closed. </p><p>To Kiibo’s relief, their neighbors were just now moving in, meaning that they hadn’t heard him lose his cool the day before. He hadn’t meant to yell, but Ouma’s words had gotten to him and he couldn’t take it much longer. </p><p>The people across from Kiibo and Ouma’s living space were taking a few boxes in, chattering amongst themselves. They seemed to be good friends, or at least getting along really well. The taller of the two met his eye, and beamed, setting his box to the side. “Hey! How are you?” He asked from his side of the hallway.</p><p>“I’m good, thank you,” Kiibo said, stepping to the side to let Ouma through.</p><p>“I’m Kaito Momota, and this is my trusty sidekick, Saihara!” He exclaimed, hitting his roommate firmly between the shoulders.</p><p>A pathetic wheeze escaped Saihara, and he dropped his box immediately. Kiibo smiled, sympathetic to the other boy. “I’m Kiibo Idabashi, but please call me Kiibo. This is Ouma, my roommate,” he gestured to the shorter boy, who was oddly silent, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>The other two were about to continue their introductions when the doors to either side of them opened up. Four more people added to the mix, and a congregation had formed in the hallway. Kiibo learned all their names after an elaborate introduction. To the right of them was Gonta, a very tall and muscular man, but seemingly very sweet. Like himself, he preferred to go by his first name instead of his last. His roommate, Hoshi, was the opposite. Small, but carrying an intimidating persona.</p><p>To the left of them was Shinguji, a very creepy and concerning man, and Amami. Once Amami was aware that they were there he smiled and waved. It was a bit of a shock, discovering they were neighbors, but Kiibo smiled back, glad to see the man again. </p><p>Ouma hadn’t said a single word, letting Kiibo introduce him instead of doing it himself. The other was typically chatty, starting the conversation and carrying it, not the other way around. In the circle of students, the two unglued themselves from each other and talked to whomever they wished. Ouma was still in the same area, so he wasn’t concerned about misbehavior.</p><p>He was currently talking to Shinguji, who was quite the character. “I heard from Amami that you are taking robotics, yes?”</p><p>Kiibo nodded. “Yeah, I am. I’m a bit surprised Amami talked about us to you. What are you majoring in?”</p><p>“Anthropology. I find humans to be the most interesting things in existence. While being one is underwhelming, what we do is breathtaking.”</p><p>He agreed. Being a human wasn’t anything special. Constant bodily aches, constant hunger, and need for sleep. It was a pain. They made extraordinary things, though. Beautiful works and intricate structures, the human race was fascinating. He would never tell Shinguji he related to what he said, as he may blow his cover as “not quite human”.</p><p>“That’s great! I hope you work hard and excel in your studies.” Kiibo gave a curt nod before exiting the conversation.</p><p>He took one step before hearing a commotion. Turning around, he saw Ouma, looking up at a restrained Momota with a smug expression. “Oh, dear! Did I hit a soft spot?”</p><p>Momota jerked against Gonta’s grasp. “How <em>dare</em> you say that!”</p><p>“I dared.” The small being folded his arms, looking like the cat that got the cream.</p><p>“You little-”</p><p>“Please, stop! Gonta do not like violence!” Gonta pleaded, efficiently holding the angered man back.</p><p>Kiibo rushed to the scene, panic flooding his mortal body, stepping between Momota and Ouma. “I’m sorry for his words and actions! Please calm down, I’m sure he didn’t mean what he said.”</p><p>Momota looked like he was going to commit a range of various crimes, each aimed towards Ouma’s demise. Saihara, who had run towards the commotion at the same time Kiibo had, placed his hand on the other's shoulder. “Momota, drop it. He isn’t worth the anger.”</p><p>His expression softened, and he sighed, going slack in Gonta’s grip. “You’re right, sorry Saihara.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to,” Saihara said, picking up the last moving box, “We should go and get settled into the dorms. I’ll see you guys around?” </p><p>It sounded like a question as if they had done something wrong on their part. Kiibo nodded. “Later.”</p><p>His roommate followed soon after pulling away from the person restraining him. The remaining people in the hallway quickly dispersed, their mood to interact spoiled by Ouma and Momota’s fight. Kiibo, who was more confused and stunned than anything else, stood next to Ouma and soon snapped out of his trance. “What did you do?” He asked, disbelief in his voice.</p><p>“I provoked him. It was too easy and entertaining to pass up,” Ouma responded.</p><p>“What did you say to him?”</p><p>“I told him that he could never be a hero if he kept acting all high and mighty. Now, I think that might just be true, considering how he tried to hurt me simply because I said something he didn’t like.” Ouma’s distant frown instantaneously flipped into a blinding grin, flinging his arms up and behind his head. “Then again, I may be wrong! I kind of asked for it!”</p><p>He wasn’t incorrect. He did provoke Momotoa, who would have had a peaceful conversation if it wasn’t with Ouma. He sighed, almost sorry for their next-door neighbors. “Let’s go back inside, my mood for exploration has been ruined,” the demon claimed, grabbing the angel by his wrist. </p><p>He let himself get dragged back into the dorm, a little disappointed with being unable to see the commons for himself. He stood blankly in the doorway, long after Ouma had closed it behind him. He didn’t know what to do with himself. There was nothing for him to do, and he felt weird, showing up at his neighbors' door. What would he even say? Would he ask to hang out and be friends? Or would he apologize for Ouma’s actions?</p><p>It took Ouma a while to realize Kiibo was still standing at the door, facing the window, and peeked his head out of their room. “What are you doing?” He asked, accusatory to the others' idle position.</p><p>Kiibo’s blank stare shifted to Ouma. “Nothing. Why?”</p><p>“It’s creepy. You should do something. Play on your phone, make some coffee, go on a walk. You spend too much time doing nothing.”</p><p>He tilted his head. “Phone? Coffee?”</p><p>“Do you… not know what those are?”</p><p>“No?” Kiibo didn’t keep up with the constant changes in paradise, so he didn’t expect to understand them here either. He was always too busy and focused on other things to be concerned about insignificant pleasantries. He supposed he could take the time to learn about them, now that he had time. He wouldn’t say he’s a workaholic, but he wouldn’t claim he has much free time either. Maybe it was his fault for taking his tasks so seriously, beginning them as soon as he got them.</p><p>“You’ve never been on Earth, have you?” Ouma asked.</p><p>“No, I have not. It is not too bad though. It isn't much different from paradise, just more imperfect,” he said, stepping more into their living space.</p><p>Ouma seemed speechless or maybe choosing his next words carefully. “Don’t angels go to Earth all the time? You’re a messenger, so why haven’t you?”</p><p>He shrugged. Kiibo never thought about it before. “I was never assigned to go. How are <em>you</em> familiar with Earth?”</p><p>“Well, unlike you angels, we don’t obey strict rules. There are only a few big rules that we follow, and even those are implied and assumed to be common knowledge. I can come here whenever I want, I just can’t get caught.”</p><p>Maybe that’s why Ouma was in the situation he was in then. If you aren’t sure of what will and won’t get you in trouble, then you can very easily do the wrong thing. Kiibo felt a bit of sympathy towards the other. Maybe he didn’t intend to cause trouble. Maybe he was just unlucky enough to break one of the most enforced rules. He shook the thought away. <em>No.</em> He did it on purpose. He causes problems just because. He wasn’t secretly “good at heart”. He did what he did, fully knowing it wasn’t the right thing to do.</p><p>“Anyway,” Ouma began, breaking the silence Kiibo had made while thinking, “This is a coffee machine. It uses ground up coffee beans and hot water to make a bitter and highly caffeinated drink. You can put all sorts of additives in it, like creamer, sugar, syrup, etcetera.”</p><p>He gestured to a device on the counter, big enough to be an effort to move around. It had a water tank on the side and a small screen on the top, as well as a deep concave in the center. Ouma explained it was to place a container in, to catch the coffee.</p><p>The demon soon began to explain simple household applicants, like faucets and lights. “This is a tap. You use it to get water,” He explained, letting it run. He turned it off and skipped to the lights. “This is a light switch. You use it to turn lights on and off.”</p><p>Ouma flipped the switch many more times than necessary. Kiibo knew what these things were, as they were installed in every building, even in paradise. He used them every day, but Ouma didn’t know that. The smaller being seemed content in explaining things to the angel in the same way an adult would to a child. He wasn’t insulting Kiibo, or putting angels down, or causing mischief of any sort. He was simply telling the other about objects he thought he didn’t know about.</p><p>Or maybe he knew Kiibo is aware of the applicants' existence and workings and is poking fun at him being unaware of more complex innovations. Either way, he was at least glad to catch a break from the demon's weaponry tongue. He smiled and nodded, following along with what Ouma was saying. He seemed to enjoy, rambling about everything in the space. From sliding glass doors to the cooler to the desktop lamp.</p><p>Kiibo enjoyed listening to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I say for every fic, this is just the set up. Things will be speeding up very soon! It's about to get good, I promise. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave comments or kudos/ stop by my tumblr(s)</p><p>I've never written Kiiouma before, so if it's ooc, I'm so sorry. Feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fighting With The Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiibo was late for class. Late enough that the instructor was annoyed by the intrusion of his lesson and he wasn’t given a choice of a lab partner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapters song is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YL1lYcWm9mE">Fighting With The Melody - Jimmy Urine</a><br/>Another boring chapter, as it is. The most painful thing about fanfic (in my opinion) is the first 5-8 chapters to set up the good stuff :")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiibo was late for class. Late enough that the instructor was annoyed by the intrusion of his lesson and he wasn’t given a choice of a lab partner. Ouma had held him up, playing mind games, and bickering like children until he realized he was late. The memory of a smoking coffee machine and the look of the demon’s mischievous grin flashed in his mind. “Nishishi!” He had laughed, “I can’t believe you fell for that! Of course it needed water!” </p>
<p>He shivered at the taste of orange juice and coffee. A truly awful combination. </p>
<p>He didn’t care that he was late since the classes held no true weight. Admittedly, he was annoyed that the demon held him back, causing the teacher to create a pre-made opinion. He always was a teacher's pet.</p>
<p>The lab partner he was assigned to was kind, bubbly, and positive. She filled him in on what he missed and guided him through the instructions. He learned her name was Kaede Akamatsu and she was in general studies, similar to Amami. They worked well together, jumping from topic to topic, making light and easy conversation while working on the experiment. </p>
<p>“So, Kiibo, what sort of hobbies do you have?” Akamatsu asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t really have any? I like to study and learn, but that isn’t a hobby is it?”</p>
<p>The girl hummed and thought for a second. “I could be! If that’s what brings you joy and pastime, then it’s a hobby. It’s an uncommon one, but one, nonetheless.”</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“What hobbies do you partake in?” Kiibo elaborated, curious about his classmate. </p>
<p>“None at the moment,” Akamatsu began, “but I used to play the piano in high school before I broke my arm. I couldn’t play for a long time, and when the cast came off, I guess I never picked it up again.”</p>
<p>“Oh. How did you break your arm, if I may ask?” </p>
<p>“I got pushed downstairs. It was an accident, but I landed badly on my arm.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry to hear that, Akamatsu. Did you enjoy playing the piano?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was my passion. I played before I could remember, and only stopped because of that long break. I do miss it, sometimes. I was quite accomplished if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you try it again? You might still like it,” Kiibo suggested.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m already so busy, I don’t think I have the time.”</p>
<p>“Would it hurt to try?”</p>
<p>Akamatsu thought about that for a bit. “No, I guess not. My piano’s still at my parent's place, so I’ll ask them about it when I go to visit.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>The conversation after that fell flat, both concentrating on their lab, trying not to get any acidic or possibly dangerous chemicals on themselves. His mind soon drifted to his situation with Ouma. He wasn’t happy to be involved with him, having to keep a close eye on the other whenever possible. It was exhausting, watching the others every move. </p>
<p>He was probably causing trouble in whatever class he was in now. It bothered Kiibo that he couldn’t see the other and tell what he was doing. Sighing, he supposed there wasn’t much to be done. If Ouma manages to level out the school in the short amount of time they were apart, the blame couldn’t be put on Kiibo. He couldn’t skip classes and expect to not be kicked out.</p>
<p>He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t find an easier way to be promoted and had to deal with the demon if something was to be done about it. It was a little unfair. He worked tirelessly, endlessly, and this one task, which was unrelated to his normal line of work, would get him promoted? Was everything he did beforehand worth nothing? Was he wasting his time, trying to be the perfect worker?</p>
<p><em>It doesn't matter</em>, Kiibo decided. There’s not much he can do about it. All he had to do now, was supervise Ouma, and he would get what he worked for. No amount of bitterness would help him succeed.</p>
<p>“So, do you live in the dorms?” Akamatsu asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Same. It’s nice, getting to live away from my parents, but I miss them. What about you? Do you miss your family?”</p>
<p>Kiibo began to panic. <em>What did his form say about family? A single dad? Right. A single, loving father.</em> “Yeah, I miss my dad, but I’m excited to get to experience the world on my own.”</p>
<p>“I can relate to that! I have a younger sister, and I would give the world to her. It sucks that I can’t see her as often, but it is what it is. At least I can visit on the holidays.”</p>
<p>He nodded in agreement, despite knowing nothing about human families and the closeness of one. A family seems nice. A group of beings under one roof, unable to leave each other, so they grow inseparable out of necessity? It’s both a scary and comforting concept. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any siblings,” Kiibo said truthfully, “What’s it like?”</p>
<p>Akamatsu beamed. “It depends, each group of siblings are different. In my case, we get along really well. No matter what arguments we get into, we always manage to make up and get along within minutes. It could be due to our close age. Irish twins, I think it’s called? We’re about eighteen months apart, so I can’t remember a time without her. A lot of people say it’s odd that we get along as well as we do. That we’re more like close friends instead of siblings. I think they’re just jealous.”</p>
<p>Kiibo smiled at the idea. “That’s sweet. I almost wish I had a sibling, but it seems very time and energy-consuming.”</p>
<p>“It is,” she confirmed, “but the payoff is worth it. I go to her for everything and vise versa. It’s the kind of bond that just can’t be broken.”</p>
<p>That seemed awfully ideal. The kind of thing that you want in another person, but never have, or get with a twist. Maybe that’s why Kiibo has never had a relationship like that. It can only be manifested over years of inseparability, neither being able to run away. Maybe Kiibo can never have something like that because he can never have a sibling, much less a deep relationship with another being. </p>
<p>The angel pushed his thoughts to the side. “You said you lived in the dorms, right? How are you liking it so far?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nice! I was surprised by just how great of a living space it is. I guess that’s what I should have expected from a prestigious and elite school! I rarely ever see my roommate, though. It’s almost concerning.”</p>
<p>“That’s interesting,” Kiibo said, “Do you at least know what they’re like?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s really sweet but mysterious. She barely talks, but when she does, it’s pretty quiet. She’s super clean, which I’m thankful for, but she’s either locked up in her room or gone. Now that I think of it, I haven’t seen her with anyone else for the entirety of the week she’s stayed.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should befriend her?” He suggested, “Invite her somewhere? She might not have many friends, or she does, and doesn't get out enough.”</p>
<p>“Good idea! Thanks, Kiibo. I could introduce her to a few of my close friends. She’s different, but I have a feeling she’ll fit in quite swell.”</p>
<p>Kiibo nodded. “I hope all goes well. For all we know, she could be friendless and homesick.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. Might as well try, right?” Akamatsu giggled, fidgeting with her own hands. “Say, you haven’t told me anything about your roommate! What are they like? Do you like their company?”</p>
<p>He inwardly cringed. If he were human, and a normal college student, he would have requested a roommate change by now. “Not… exactly. We don’t get along and have already had a few arguments. They tend to get into trouble with everyone they talk to and are unapologetic towards what they do wrong. It’s frustrating, to say the least.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that. It sucks that some of us get roomed up with difficult people. Maybe they’re lonely? They can’t have all too many friends if they don’t get along well with others. You could change that, you know? Heck, maybe they’ll change! You could help them improve for the better.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Akamatsu! I just need to try befriending him, then, maybe the rooming situation will be more bearable. I just wish he was easier to talk to. Less brash and crude. If I extend the olive branch though, I’m sure things will be better in the long run.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Who knows! You might even be best friends by the end of the year!” Akamatsu expressed, her positivity overflowing and infecting Kiibo.</p>
<p>“Yes, we could! It’s a win-win! He becomes more likable and with more friends, and I will be able to tolerate him and I’ll also have another friend! How could this go wrong?”</p>
<p>Akamatsu smiled, happy with the conclusion they had come to. “Worst-case scenario, it doesn't work, and you get a new roommate, right?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Kiibo said, knowing full well that wasn’t the case. Worse case they fail. What would happen with failure? He didn’t know.</p>
<p>“Well, dorm rooming is only required the first year. So even if your roommate streak is awful, you could always get your own place, and handpick your roommates!”</p>
<p>He was incredibly grateful for the girl's positivity. He regretted being an immortal being, from a separate plane. If he were human, if only he were human, he would take her words to heart. He nearly longed to be like her. Endless energy and positivity, accompanied by the sweet simplicity of mortality. He couldn’t help but wonder what he would be like if his energy was mortal instead of indestructible to any common means. </p>
<p>That’s all he was, after all. Energy. Ouma too. Though Kiibo was pure positive energy, making him manifest into an angel. That was the stark, bordering difference between Ouma and Kiibo. Ouma was nothing but negative energy, making him into a demon. The kind of energy you were made up of did not affect who you were as a being, aside from your role and appearance. An angel could be just as evil as a demon, hence fallen angels. </p>
<p>He wondered if Ouma really could be changed for the better, or if he was too stuck into the idea of being awful. It seemed that the demon fully believed the stereotypes surrounding the two energies. It would be difficult, getting the other to drop his biases and stigma. He was willing to try and put the energy in. Even if the other pushed him away and called his names, Kiibo was set on befriending him. Not only would it make the mission more bearable, but faster as well. </p>
<p>Now that he thought about the mission, he thought he recognized Akamatsu’s name somewhere. Taking out the paper with their target’s names, he read down the list until he found what he was looking for. </p>
<p><em>Kaede Akamatsu</em> it read, a perfect line going through it. </p>
<p>Something stirred inside of Kiibo. <em>This didn’t make any sense.</em> Kiibo wasn’t supposed to be the one guiding others to a brighter future. He was only there to watch over the other. So why was the name crossed out? Had Ouma already talked to her? Was he being punished as well?</p>
<p>He was so incredibly confused. He folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket. He would have to ask Kirigiri about this when they check-in. <em> Every two people,</em> he remembered. Every two people, they needed to check-in. That means that they needed to return soon and update their completion statuses. </p>
<p>Kiibo looked to Akamatsu, a faint, but electrifying smile warming the room. He wondered what they had talked about that was so important to her future. Was it the piano? Convincing her to possibly pick up the hobby again? Or the roommate? Who seemed distant now, but maybe not for long?</p>
<p>He smiled, knowing somehow, someway, he had just changed the course of someone's life for the better. The feeling made him feel fulfilled, happy, and pleased. While staring in the blond girl's direction, he noticed that she had picked up the wrong tube of chemicals, which admittedly, looked far too similar to the correct one.</p>
<p>“Akamatsu! Wait! That’s not the right-”</p>
<p>Kiibo’s warning was cut off by glass shattering and a bunsen burner exploding with fire, followed by the class's shrieks of surprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave comments or kudos/ stop by my tumblr(s)</p>
<p>I hope you have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He put a finger to his lips and lowered his head, casting a shadow over his face. “I know how you can pay me back, for invading my precious privacy, the little I have left.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapters song is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLJ85XExZtQ">Video Games - The Young Professionals (Lana Del Rey Cover)</a><br/>Stuffs picking up!! I swear the plot will get better super soon. Sorry that my posting is messy and slow :")</p><p>Disclaimer: I know nothing about dance-dance revolution</p><p>or video games</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bracelets were slowly becoming more tolerable. Ouma still hated them with a burning passion (maybe hate is a strong word, but Ouma admits he’s a hateful being), but at least he could wear it for a full day without the itchy threads distracting him. Kiibo, on the other hand, wore it more often than not. Even in their dorm, he kept it on. He shouldn’t be annoyed by that, but he couldn’t help it. It was an active struggle to not yell at the other for something as simple as blinking. </p><p>Even then, that's a reasonable thing to get annoyed at. They don’t need to blink, but it would be creepy if they didn’t. Ouma once held a staring contest with a human on a bet. He won, and the person called him a freak since he didn’t blink for a solid hour. The immortal body was nothing short of a gift. Still, he restrained himself from up and strangling Kiibo.</p><p>The boy in question had just returned from grocery shopping. They didn’t have to go grocery shopping. If it wasn’t for the fact that they don’t have needs, they also have food served in the cafeteria. Ouma still convinced the other that having snacks would be a good idea, adding to the “human experience”. The moment the demon saw the other enter, he jumped up from the sofa and sprinted towards him. Kiibo barely avoided him, dropping the bags on the floor in the process. “Ouma! What was that for?”</p><p>“Aw? Offended that I’m excited to see you back? I thought we were buddies!” He cried, rummaging through the bags without sparing the other a glance.</p><p>Kiibo went through several emotions, displayed clearly on his face. Confusion, bewilderment, then sternness. “I- no. It’s not that. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>Ouma pouted, incredibly disappointed by the bag’s contents. “Kii-bro! You didn’t get grape Panta! What did I say? If you don’t come back with grape Panta, I’ll have to kill you!”</p><p>“Sorry, they didn’t have any. I looked around, even asked one of the employees, and they said they didn’t sell it there.”</p><p>“Then look elsewhere!” He whined, urging his voice to be as squeaky as possible. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it didn’t cross my mind!” Kiibo defended, putting his hands up.</p><p>Deciding that the angel was (still) incredibly boring, he dropped the whining, and skipped away, leaving Kiibo to pack the snacks away on his own. He slid into their shared room, slamming the door and jumping onto his rickety twin-sized bed. He found himself scrolling through his phone, looking for something worth his time. </p><p>Clicking around on his phone, he diverted his attention to the cottage he was building. Humming to the tune of somber music, he became lost in the fake world, immersed in the calmness of collecting and placing. He was so absorbed into his game, he didn’t realize his roommate had walked in until he was hovering over his shoulder.</p><p>“What do you need?” He asked, annoyed that he was being distracted from his task. </p><p>“Nothing, I’m just curious. What are you playing?”</p><p>Ouma mumbled the name of the game under his breath.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Mmmn- craft.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”</p><p>“Minecraft! God! Could you be any denser? It’s right in front of you! Can you even hear properly, or have you been human long enough for old age and deafness to set in?”</p><p>Kiibo flinched back at the sudden outburst. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just wanted to understand what you were doing.”</p><p>“Understand what I was doing? Is that what you’re here for? Just to understand me? Don’t you have anything better to do than sticking your nose up other’s asses? It’s just like you to not catch a hint! Oblivious and invasive! I would rather have anyone other than you as my roommate!” Ouma nearly screamed.</p><p>He wasn’t angry at Kiibo, far from it, actually. He was almost grateful that someone, anyone was interested in what he was doing, but he was bored. Ouma tended to do anything to get entertainment, <em>anything</em>. It was a problem when he took his boredom out on other beings, usually in the form of petty arguments.</p><p>Kiibo flinched back more, now that Ouma was standing on the bed, looming over him, wings flared. “I said I’m sorry! I won't do it again.”</p><p>“‘I won’t do it again!’” Ouma mocked, then jumping off the bed, and onto the floor. “Sounds like bullshit to me. I don’t care if you won’t do it again! I care that you did it in the first place.”</p><p>He put a finger to his lips and lowered his head, casting a shadow over his face. “I know how you can pay me back, for invading my precious privacy, the little I have left.”</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Kiibo asked, stepping back.</p><p>“We’re going to do something fun! You see, I am very bored, and you aren’t a very good source of entertainment. We can change that though! Are you paying attention?”</p><p>The angel, his wings still hidden by the bracelet, nodded slowly.</p><p>“We’re going to go somewhere! Put your shoes on, and wear something warm! We have a trip to make,” Ouma cheered, his malicious grin flipping to something cheeky and light.</p><p>Kiibo reeled from the change of tone, struggling to keep up with the other’s antics. Staring blankly, Ouma reached up and snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hello hello? Come on Kii-bore, you need to make up for the time you just wasted.”</p><p>The boy shook his head and nodded, not speaking. It wasn't unusual for someone to be shocked and confused by Ouma’s behavior, but the demon had hoped Kiibo was a special case. The angel opened his drawer and slipped on the gray hoodie he often defaulted to. Ouma laughed internally at the insignia on the clothing, the vacuum-robot brand name laughing back. </p><p>Running to the door, Ouma clipped his bracelet on, displeased at the disappearance of his most threatening traits. He made his way to the train station, trusting Kiibo to follow him. It was a short walk, the only noise being their footsteps and breaths, creating fog in the chilly air. It was a relief to make it into the train, the insulated walls blocking out most of the external weather. Kiibo sat next to him, while Ouma claimed the window seat. </p><p>The train lurched forward, jerking the two forwards in their seats. They were on their way, towards the main city they had explored last week. “So, Kii-blow, anything interesting in your classes?”</p><p>“You aren’t even trying anymore,” Kiibo said to the pitiful excuse of a nickname, “but no, there isn’t anything interesting about my classes. Though, a vial exploded yesterday in my science class.”</p><p>“Wow! Really? Did anyone die?”</p><p>“No? One of the students got a minor cut, but that's all.”</p><p>“Boring, I thought we might have something to talk about, but I was wrong. Any girls that caught your eye Kii-babe?”</p><p>“Girls? Caught my eye? What are you implying, Ouma?”</p><p>“Has anyone in your class got you going? Going as in hard, and hard as in erection.”</p><p>Kiibo, whose face was pale enough to be labeled as porcelain, turned a vibrant shade of red. “Ouma! Why would you suggest something like that? That is incredibly unprofessional! You should be ashamed of yourself, suggesting something so lewd!”</p><p>Ouma smiled, glad to have found another weak spot. “Oh? I didn’t hear any denials! That must mean you <em>have</em> found a girl. Is she pretty? Is she nice? Does she have big boobs?” he made a gesture, cupping the air under his chest.</p><p>If he thought the angel's face was red before, he was wrong. It went from a bright red to deep crimson, almost as if the blood in the head was external instead of internal. It was delightful and surprising. Interesting. Kiibo quickly turned away and put the headphones that were around his neck over his ears. After a few moments, his face returned to a more natural color, still dusted pink from the remaining embarrassment. Ouma settled for staring out the window for the remainder of the ride, his grin falling into something tired and drained.</p><p>He still felt bitter over the whole situation, and he desperately wanted to go back to paradise. He missed the few friends he had and the underling imps that he called D.I.C.E. He was sure Iruma missed him just as much, without anyone to ramble at with her filthy mouth. He just wanted to go home. He was sick of being on earth with a tense angel and an eye on his back everywhere he went. He wanted his privacy back. He wanted his underlings back. He wanted to have fun again.</p><p>It had only been about a week, and Ouma was beginning to grow sick of this pathetic routine. Wake up, go to class, come home, pester Kiibo, get in an argument, give Kiibo the silent treatment, go to sleep, rinse, and repeat. It was boring and stupid and he wanted out. They were only on the first person, and he felt like he had been stuck in this specially tailored hell for eternity. </p><p>The train slowed to a stop before Ouma could fully process that the trip was over. The passengers, including themselves, stood up and lined the walkway to the exit. Filing out, many of them carrying bags or holding children's hands as to not be separated, they hopped off the truly terrifying form of transportation. The demon sighed in relief, his feet hitting the solid ground of the station. He quickly threw up a mask and turned to his companion.</p><p>“We’re here, Kii-boo! Come on! The sun is already setting! It’s getting late,” he exclaimed, grabbing onto the soft fabric of Kiibo’s hoodie sleeve.</p><p>The boy didn’t put up resistance, the two of them swerving and weaving through the new crowd. Where had all these people come from? Did it have to do with the school year starting? Or was it rush hour?</p><p>Ouma shook the questions off, favoring to remember where the building he desired to go was. He almost thought he was lost, and a small bubble of panic rose from that, but he soon found what he was looking for. A few blocks from the park they went to the first day they showed up, the small, two-story building stood proudly in its old rickety spot between two grander structures. </p><p>The arcade, one of his favorite places to visit. He’s always loved video games, but he never got the pleasure of playing them, aside from what could be accessed on his phone. Video games were one of the things they didn’t provide in paradise, along with movies, plays, and strippers. Apparently, entertainment wasn’t in high demand. </p><p>“Ta-da! We’re here!” Ouma said, throwing jazz hands at the luminescent company sign. As if on cue, one of the letters blinked out, making the place look even more run-down than before.</p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea? It seems… old. Old and unsafe.”</p><p>“That’s just a part of the charm! Come on! It'll be fun!” Ouma claimed, running into the arcade. </p><p>The building smelled like overpriced nachos and hairspray. The violet lighting leaked into everything, clashing with the ugly, geometric patterned carpet. Ouma relished in it, unlike Kiibo who seemed wary of the atmosphere, skittish, and constantly looking around.</p><p>The demon skipped to the counter, placing a few dollar bills down. “Two bracelets and forty tickets, please!”</p><p>The girl at the counter stared at the money for a few moments before scooping it up and replacing it with two bright green bands and a handful of tickets. Ouma grabbed them eagerly and handed Kiibo his share. The paper band was even more irritating than the thread one. </p><p>“Okay, this is how it works,” Ouma started, “The bands let us go on any of the rides, and the tickets let us play the games. Understand?”</p><p>Kiibo looked confused, but nodded anyway, putting his bracelet on. </p><p>“Great, let's go!”</p><p>Before the angel could get the chance to oppose, Ouma was dragging him off towards the various activities. Bumper carts were his go-to. There was something about the passive-aggressive competitiveness with ramming your vessel in the one closest to you. It was satisfying and fed his hunger for chaos.</p><p>Kiibo, on the other hand, did not like bumper carts. He screeched the entire time, and narrowly missed Ouma’s attacks. By the time they got off, he used the wall to steady himself. He seemed to have a weak stomach, and an even weaker will because he let Ouma drag him off to the next activity.</p><p>They played laser tag, which Kiibo was surprisingly good at, but not good enough to beat Ouma. The demon won, just barely, by abusing the fog machine and redirecting it so the other couldn’t see properly. Sure, it was cheating, but winning is winning, and one has to use their resources. </p><p>Game after game after game and Ouma had as much energy as he started. Playing against Kiibo in streetfighter proved to be a good idea. Sure, he lost for the first time that night, but it was fun, exciting, and unpredictable. The usually stiff boy seemed to know ahead of time what Ouma would do, and would react faster than he could counter. </p><p>They only had a few tickets left to spare and were looking around on the right game to spend it on. An idea spurred when he saw familiar, colorful tiles in a three by three square. </p><p>“Hey, can robots dance?”</p><p>“Huh? Why would I know? How is that relevant?”</p><p>Ouma grabbed Kiibo’s arm and pointed to the duel set machines. “That’s why. C’mon, let's play!”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Kiibo was lost with the lack of explanation given from Ouma. “Ouma, that doesn't answer my questions.”</p><p>The shorter continued, placing tickets in the machine slots. “If you haven’t played dance-dance revolution, then you’ve never lived. Trust me Kiibs, I’m doing you a favor.”</p><p>“But- I’m not alive?” Kiibo muttered.</p><p>The two screens came to life, pulling up the song selections. Ouma was surprised but pleased to find both modern and older music. “Let’s start with something moderate,” He stated, scrolling through the list.</p><p>He eventually found a song that he had never heard before, but thought seemed cool. “I assume you don’t know how to play, so I’ll explain it to you. On the screen, arrows will appear and drift towards the bottom of the screen. Once it hits the bottom you need to step on the corresponding arrow on the platform we stand on. Judging on how fast and accurately you hit the buttons, you’ll get points. The person who wins with the most points wins. Cool? Cool.”</p><p>He hit the start button, making Kiibo scramble to get to his podium. He looked unsure and was already sweating in the stuffy atmosphere, with the hoodie added on. The screen started the countdown as the song's opening began.</p><p>3…</p><p>Kiibo was going to lose, he was so stiff, and has never played a game before that day. He lacked experience.</p><p>2…</p><p>Ouma was a natural at dance-dance revolution. He’s lost here and there, but he has a knack at moving his feet with quick and sure precision. He wasn’t the type to trip and fumble.</p><p>1…</p><p>They were off, Ouma with a head start.</p><p>Kiibo was fast, but Ouma was faster. Using his previous experience, he knew where the arrows were without having to see them. He knew how to use his arms and torso to get him where he needed to be. Ouma knows how to dance, Kiibo doesn't.</p><p>Where Ouma was fluid and confident, Kiibo was stiff and unsure. He was playing by what the machine told him to do, copy and pasting his feet where it instructed. Sure, he hit where he needed to, but it didn’t have the same grace.</p><p>It was the difference between water and ice. Ouma flowed and bent, less concerned about hitting the arrows, but about being in a position that he could jump to the next arrow with ease. His mind and body were always one step ahead, and it showed.</p><p>Kiibo didn’t understand this concept, hopping from arrow to arrow, he had no balance or fluidity. He wasn’t used to the idea of bending rules and instructions, too concentrated in doing things the “right way”.</p><p>“Kiibo, what are you doing? You need to loosen up!” Ouma called, laughing in between heavy breaths.</p><p>“I’m trying! You can’t blame me! I’m not used to this,” The other retaliated.</p><p>“You’re following the rules too closely! It’s okay to break them, it’s a zero consequence game. No one will punish you for thinking outside the box.”</p><p>Kiibo looked away from his screen for a split second and his gaze met with Ouma’s. He relaxed, just a little, then returned to the flashing arrows. The demon laughed, once, at the way the angel got so distressed over the smallest things. “Remember, Kiibo, it’s just a game.”</p><p>After that, the other improved greatly. He remained unsure and sloppy, but he improved, letting himself step back and look ahead. Ouma still won by a landslide, but he knew where to give credit where credit was due. “Good job! If I was anyone else, you might have had a chance!”</p><p>The taller didn’t respond, instead laying on the floor to catch his breath. “That…” He began, “Was fun…”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I want to do it again.”</p><p>Ouma offered the other a hand up. “Well, that’s too bad because we’re out of tickets.”</p><p>“Oh, right. It’s getting late anyway, maybe we should head home before the trains shut down and we’re stuck here,” Kiibo suggested.</p><p>The pair walked back to the station in silence, both of them tired, and at lack of conversation starters. They waited at the station, the open night air much colder than the stuffy arcade atmosphere. Their breaths spiraled out of their mouths clouding in front of them, visible by the flickering street lamps.</p><p>“Hey, Ouma,” Kiibo said, “Thank you. For dragging me out here. It was a lot of fun and relieved a lot of stress. You aren’t so bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I had fun too, with you. You aren’t so bad either, for an angel.”</p><p>“Do you really mean that?” Kiibo asked, stars in his eyes when he looked down at the shivering boy.</p><p>Ouma smiled, “No. I was lying. You’re the worst. It was too easy to beat you. You’re boring.”</p><p>The angel let out a long breath. “I understand.”</p><p>He looked away, to avoid the disappointment that welled in Kiibo’s eyes like tears. Ouma’s gaze settled on a poster in arm's length and took it. It was an advertisement for an amusement park. He’s never been to an amusement park, and he bet Kiibo hasn’t either. </p><p>“Hey, look at this,” He shoved the flyer in the other's face, “An amusement park will be here in October! That’s only a week or two away! Can we go?”</p><p>“Ouma, we aren’t here to goof off. While tonight was fun, we shouldn’t make this a habit. We have a goal to finish, and we should focus on that.”</p><p>“You’re such a buzzkill,” he whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>He folded up the flyer and stuck it in his pocket, for later use. Ouma, somehow, found himself hating the angel a little less. He didn’t want to enjoy the bastard's presence, but he couldn’t help but feel <em>okay</em> in Kiibo’s presence. If only he was a better being, worthy of good things. Things like Kiibo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow I hope I'm writing these two well. Their dynamic is super fun and interesting, but damn is it hard to write.</p><p>Life's hectic right now, with my social life dying, drama, my state burning to the ground, online school and this whole pandemic thing. I'm trying to stay on top of my fic's but please please PLEASE be lenient. I will not abandon any of my unfinished fics, and I promise to complete them, but posting will be an absolute shitshow.</p><p>I hope all of you are well! Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. &</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Sorry, Ouma. I have some things to talk about with Kirigiri… privately,” he said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLJ85XExZtQ">&amp; - Tally Hall</a><br/>TW: Miu's filthy mouth<br/>Oh wow this is late by *checks watch* two days.</p><p>Enjoy this hot mess of a chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiddling with his thumbs, Kiibo glanced frantically between Ouma and Kirigiri. Ouma was nervous as well but managed to keep it under caps. Kirigiri looked through the papers on her desk before writing a sentence or two and pushing them to the side. The air held an uneasy static, both boys shifting uneasily like two students about to be chewed out by their principal. </p><p>“You two have done well so far,” Kirigiri said, folding her hands together and leaning back in her chair. </p><p>They both stayed silent, Kiibo nodding slightly. Ouma had no idea why he was called into paradise before they found the second person, but he assumed there had to have been a reason. Maybe dearest Kirigiri was getting impatient, or worried Ouma had somehow managed to kill her teacher's pet of an angel.</p><p>“Do either of you have any questions or concerns?”</p><p>Kiibo shook his head no but Ouma cleared his throat. “Kirigiri, are we allowed to indulge in human activities? You know, have fun?”</p><p>Kirigiri thought for a moment, then spoke. “Yes, as long as you stay on track. You are doing this because you have a crime to pay for. Job first, then fun. Understand?”</p><p>“Yep!” Ouma quipped, offering a mock salute. Small victories. With this permission, he could more easily convince Kiibo to let him have some actual fun.</p><p>“Remember to stay discrete. If you cause humans to panic because they’ve discovered that you aren’t like them, both of you will be in a lot of trouble,” Kirigiri warned.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Kiibo said with a grimace.</p><p>“If that’s all either of you have to ask, then you are free to go. Be sure to return to Earth by tomorrow.”</p><p>Ouma took the opportunity and jumped up, pushing his chair in with a gritting screech. The demon looked expectantly at Kiibo, waiting for the other to get up and exit with him. </p><p>“Sorry, Ouma. I have some things to talk about with Kirigiri… privately,” he said.</p><p>“Sure! Whatever you want, goody-two-shoes!” Ouma chirped, smothering the sting that shot through his bones and aches in his throat.</p><p>“Thank you,” the angel nearly whispered before turning away and facing the god.</p><p>Ouma left the room, and walked through the dimly-lit building alone, feeling as if he had been rejected or something equivalently stupid. What the hell was that? Why did he have such a violent emotional response? Did he think Kiibo and himself were going to hang out and be all buddy-buddy? They don’t even get along! So why did he feel so butt-hurt?</p><p>The dumb angel was probably requesting to be switched out. Ouma had finally pushed him over the edge and he was going to quit. Just another disappointment in the pile. He was foolish to think that maybe, the angel was growing used to his antics. He was stupid to think that they could possibly be friends. </p><p>The night before, in the arcade, seemed like a dream. The kind that made you wake up bitter, with a sour taste in your mouth, disappointed that reality could never be so perfect. The kind that made you sob upon consciousness, wishing you could go back to sleep and return to that haven. He couldn’t help but feel a little cheated. He knew he was a grade-A jerk, but he was hoping Kiibo would be different. He was hoping that Kiibo could put up with him.</p><p>He doesn't feel lighter, thinking about how the angel may be exiting his life, permanently, right now. It might just be his overactive imagination or his paranoia, but he is <em>sure</em> Kiibo is leaving. It should make him feel great, free even, but instead, he feels hurt. He wants the angel to leave, right? </p><p><em>Whatever, no point dwelling about it now</em>, Ouma hissed inside his head. He had better things to do and better beings to be with. Pulling out his phone, the one meant for operating in paradise, he called up Iruma’s number.</p><p>“Hey, bitch!” he cooed with the utmost affection, effectively masking the clump in his throat “I’m in paradise for the day! Get off your slut-ass and come down here. I wanna cause some chaos.”</p><p>“Haha, very funny Ouma. Why would <em>I</em>, miss Iruma, the most wonder-”</p><p>“I’m going to stop you there. Get over here or I’m ditching your ass for good,” He threatened.</p><p>After some whining and borderline moaning (thanks Iruma, very cool), he coerced her into meeting him in the “town” square (town in quotes because paradise was more like a small civilization than a mere <em>town</em>).</p><p>“I swear Ouma if you waste my precious time with your pitiful small-dick energy pranks, I’ll engineer a bot to pester you every second of your pitiful existence! Even while you’re jacking off!” Iruma said all too loudly.</p><p>“Can it, whore. I’ve already got a babysitter, and he’s a better bot than you could ever manage to squeeze out!” Ouma chastised, climbing onto a bench so they could see eye-to-eye. He ignored the thoughts squirming in the back of his mind chanting <em>You don’t have him anymore. You don’t have him anymore. You don’t have him anymore.</em> “Maybe if you spent less time sucking dick and more time using your brain, you could keep up.”</p><p>Iruma’s jaw hung slack while she scrambled for a rebuttal. “I was going to say I’m glad you’re back, but I don’t think you deserve it!”</p><p>Ouma sighed, clamoring off of his perch. “Yeah yeah, as if you’d say that to me. I’m starting to think you’re becoming a liar.”</p><p>“I’m serious! Unlike you, the genius girl Miu Iruma <em>never</em> lies!” The demon declared shoving a thumb towards herself, chest puffed out like a proud bird. </p><p>“Except when you’re asked about all your STD’s!” Ouma said, giggling behind his hand, earning a whack on his head from the back of Iruma’s hand.</p><p>“Anyways shrimp-dick, how has your community service been?”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t call it that. It makes me seem lame.”</p><p>“You are lame, stupid,” Iruma pointed out.</p><p>“You’re so mean to me!” The smaller demon croaked, crocodile tears welling up. (They weren’t as fake as he wanted to believe they were.)</p><p>“Pshh, whatever crybaby! It’s just the truth.” The crude girl tossed her hair back. “You got anything interesting to talk about besides your angel hate-boner?”</p><p>“Blegh, gross. Why am I your friend?” Ouma asked, mostly to himself, “But, no. Unless you count pissing off all the dorm inhabitants, screaming at your roommate, and then dragging him to the arcade to beat his ass at dance-dance revolution.”</p><p>“Oh? You went on a date? Tell me you got head!”</p><p>“Only as much as you have in your skull! So, in short, no.”</p><p>“And you call me mean!” Iruma whined, rushing to follow Ouma, who had begun walking.</p><p>“It’s factual! Besides he’s an angel, isn’t my type, <em>and</em> is uncultured. A true bore, and you know how much I hate boring things.”</p><p>“Yeah, more than you hate <em>feathered asshats who have nothing better to do than lick the god’s shoes</em>,” Iruma sang, attempting to mock the other demon.</p><p>“Spot on, babe. Enough about me, I need to keep my secrets. What have <em>you</em> been up to?”</p><p>“Oh, not much, just got assigned a human to pester and sway to make bad decisions.”</p><p>“Wow? Really? That must be much more interesting than what I have to do!” Ouma cried, only a little jealous of his friend.</p><p>“You bet! But she’s a tough cookie. I keep trying to convince her to become a stripper or prostitute, but she’s invincible! She’s far too chipper as well. I swear if she wasn’t confirmed to be a person, she would certainly be an angel. Guess we both got our own rule-abiding sluts to deal with!” Iruma cackled as if she said the world's funniest joke.</p><p>“That’s rough, buddy,” Ouma said, admiring his nails, “Maybe if you try hard enough, you could annoy her to hell! Then your job would be done, and voilà, happy ending for you.”</p><p>“As if it’s that easy! Cow-tit’s has got a will of steel! A gorilla grip three-thousand deluxe supreme pussy!”</p><p>“Iruma, please, for my sanity and the safety of others, stop using the internet,” Ouma said, feeling violated from just hearing the girl speak.</p><p>“Sure! When you learn to love angels.”</p><p>“You’ve cursed me to an eternity of foul-mouthed memes, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Not if you get with your roommate!” Iruma spat, displaying her wings in a flare.</p><p>“That’s disgusting! What if I told you to get with your human assignment!” </p><p>“Hey! That’s not too bad! At least my assignment is <em>cute</em>! I bet your boy barely reaches a three!”</p><p>“Ha! You wish! Kiibo’s like a solid eight, at least,” Ouma spewed, not realizing what he was saying, more focused on trying to out-boast his friend.</p><p>“So you do think he’s hot! Ooh! Ouma has it for an <em>angel</em>! A new era is upon us!” Iruma teased.</p><p>“Hey! I never said that! I know objective hotness when I see it! That doesn’t mean I want to get with him!” The small demon tried to defend himself.</p><p>“But you’re still calling him hot! One week ago, you would of <em>never</em> said that!”</p><p>“Agh! I’m not attracted to him! Didn’t I say earlier that he wasn’t my type? Get a grip!” Ouma cried, swatting away Iruma, who was jabbing him.</p><p>“Says you! You’re such a hypocrite!”</p><p>The two of them were beginning to earn looks from passersby as their voices rose. Ouma’s cheeks burned and his thoughts were swimming with ways to counter Iruma’s claims. </p><p>“Yeah? Well, I don’t wanna lick-”</p><p>“Silence, wench! At least I’m willing to admit my attraction, you heathen!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m the heathen? Take a look at yourself you lewd pig!”</p><p>“P-pig? Ugh, whatever, you’ll never get it through your thick head that you have a thing for, what’s his name… Kiibo? Yeah, him. It’s not illegal to love an angel, Ouma. It won’t be the end of the world.”</p><p>“<em>It won’t be the end of the world</em>,” Ouma mocked.</p><p>“At least consider it,” Iruma said, her voice taking something less playful and more severe, “You never know. It might work out.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever. I keep telling you, it’s not like that,” he waved her off, trying to crawl out of the spotlight he’s been put under. </p><p><em>She doesn’t get it.</em> Kiibo and Ouma just <em>don’t</em> get along. The angel is too stiff and serious. Too good and pure. The demon is too chaotic and unapologetic. Too poisoned and tarnished. They’re opposites, in all the worst ways.</p><p>They aren’t peanut butter and jelly, salt and pepper, or shoes and socks. All the complimentary things that were made for each other like puzzle pieces. No, they’re hot and cold, good and evil, wrong and right. Kiibo is everything he isn’t, while Ouma is everything he shouldn’t be. There is nothing about the two of them that screams “compatible”. Instead, it seems there’s a label hastily slapped on the possibility of their relationship, colored yellow, and combustible.</p><p>They mix like water and olive oil. They are literally heaven and hell, the two biggest extremes. They hate each other with passion, and Ouma goes out of his way to ensure it. Nothing can change the fact they were created to despise each other without reason. It’s like instinct. There’s a reason the two types stay away from each other.</p><p>Iruma took note of Ouma’s silence and shook his shoulder. “C’mon short-stack, let go get ice cream. I’m starved.”</p><p>Ouma smiled, grateful to have a friend that could read him. He could always count on the other demon to tell the difference between his exhaustion and struggle, or teasing and resentment. She’s even gotten good enough to somewhat know when he is or isn’t lying. </p><p>They’ve been friends since Ouma started working in hell. The moment they met, they clicked. Neither of them were shy with the way they spoke, and they both had enough energy to wear each other out. Their personalities are extreme, even for demons, who are known for their strong and off-putting character. If they weren’t both gay in the wrong directions, Ouma’s pretty sure they would have gotten together by now.</p><p>“Yeah, I could use some ice cream too. But you’re paying!”</p><p>“What? Why?” Was all that Iruma could scream after Ouma, who had sprinted off in the direction of the parlor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the crap quality chapter. I swear I'm trying :")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Celeste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Just wondering. By the way, I told Momota that you and I would third wheel with them at four by the amusement park.”</p>
<p>Kiibo walked into the living space, arms folded, and a scowl on his face. “Are you serious? You didn’t bother asking me? Or give me a few days warning?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgJaYwprS34">Celeste - Ezra Vine</a><br/>Oh boy oh boy, I have posted. Sorry for being on such a long ass hiatus. I'll still be on it until I can get back into a constant posting schedule, but it's been more than rocky lately. Thanks for everyone's patience. Enjoy this rollercoaster of a chapter that I definitely didn't cry over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying to the gods. Annoying to Kiibo. Annoying to his friends. The same, goddamn thought circled his head like a fly, and he was the mantis soon to feed on it. His teeth, while clenched, held a smile in the face of his classmates. Today he had been in a particular mood, thanks to Kiibo.</p>
<p>They had returned to the dorm last night, the angel particularly quiet. Ouma was his usual pestering self, pelting the poor boy with invasive questions and commentary until he eventually snapped. Usually, Ouma would snicker and drag on the argument, attempting to be as difficult as possible, but this time things were different. Looking back on it, Ouma should have canned it, the other was clearly not in the mood.</p>
<p>The conversation was stuck on loop in his head until he could feel it coming up from his stomach, making him sick.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, Kiibler, have fun sucking the god’s dicks and playing the loyal mutt?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go away, Ouma.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aw, finally got sick of me? Are you gonna give up? Toss in the white towel? C’mon, I thought you were better than that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Leave me alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ugh, you're so lame. Typical for someone like you. A sorry excuse for an immortal. Maybe I should go through with that idea I had last year and ask the gods to eradicate your kind!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you not just hear me? I told you to back off! You are so… so… You’re so annoying! All you do is feed off of the anger of others! I’m done putting up with this! Go find someone else to pester because I’m done!”</em>
</p>
<p>Ouma could still feel the vibration the door made when it slammed in his face. His suspicions were confirmed. Kiibo was leaving him. The only way the argument could have gone worse was if the angel spat in his face and left then and there. The demon, though he shouldn’t be, was relieved to see Kiibo’s sleeping body from across the room when he woke up the next morning. </p>
<p>They hadn’t spoken to each other since the argument, but that was more on Ouma. He avoided the other masterfully, keeping busy and out of the room. He didn’t want to hear Kiibo tell him when he would be leaving or why. He didn’t want to have a deadline to dread. He wanted to get it over with and rip it off like a bandaid. He wanted it so that one day, Kiibo would just disappear and never come back, the wound like a slap to his face instead of an ongoing burn. </p>
<p>“Ouma? Ouma!”</p>
<p>“What?” Ouma snarled, his voice seething and heavy.</p>
<p>“You were... crying,” Momota pointed out, gesturing to his face.</p>
<p>Ouma touched his cheek, then pulled his hand away to stare at the clear liquid that smeared across his fingers. </p>
<p>“Huh…”</p>
<p>Momota grimaced. “Are you okay dude? You were staring off, and you’ve been crying for at least half an hour.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah, I’m fantastic! I just have chronically swollen tear ducts! So I cry a lot, even if I’m not sad! I’ve had it since I was eight you know? Momota, it’s rude to point out things that someone can’t help!” Ouma lectured, trying to pull himself together.</p>
<p>“Oh, man. I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“It’s no big deal, just a silly mistake!” Ouma said, laughing a little through his lie.</p>
<p>Momota nodded and returned to his work, while Ouma looked for other ways to remedy his thoughts. Whilst attempting to look for a distraction, he noticed the other often glanced over his shoulder, if not straight up staring. Looking behind him, he tried to connect what could be getting Momota’s attention.</p>
<p>A desk of three girls. Akamatsu, Hurakawa, and Tojo, if he wasn’t mistaken. Whipping around to face Momota, his face morphed into malicious intrigue.</p>
<p>“Oooh, Mo-mo-ta! You’ve got it good, haven’t you?” Ouma drawled.</p>
<p>“Huh, no! I don’t know what you’re implying.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head in the direction of the girls. “So which one is it?”</p>
<p>Momota plastered his hands to his face and groaned. “You persistent piece of-” He sighed, dragging his hands down and folding them into his lap. “If I tell you, will you shut up?”</p>
<p>“Cross my heart and hope to die!” Ouma said, tracing an X over his heart.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine.” Momota took a deep breath and braced himself. “It’s Harukawa. Believe it or not, she’s really sweet once she opens up a little. She’s practical and logical, super smart, and a fantastic listener. She’s pretty and smells like cinnamon. She brought me cookies a few weeks ago when my childhood dog passed away. I like her a lot, but I don’t know what to do about it.”</p>
<p>“Just ask her out,” Ouma offered. “If she’s that great, you might as well take a shot at it.”</p>
<p>“What if she says no?”</p>
<p>“What if pigs had feathers and wings? They’d fly and we’d call them birds, not pigs.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“My point is, there’s no use fussing over what-ifs and possibilities. The only way you’ll get what you want is either working for it or asking. Now get up and ask her out, you brute. If it makes it less awkward, tell her that you’re bringing a few friends with you.”</p>
<p>Kaito quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You’ll go with me to the amusement park if Harukawa says yes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Whatever works,” Ouma mumbled, observing his nails with great dedication and ignoring the rising excitement with the possibility of going to the carnival.</p>
<p>“Here goes nothing,” Kaito announced, sliding out of his chair to approach the table of girls.</p>
<p>Ouma couldn’t hear what they were saying from his table, so he instead used their body language to detect the conversation. </p>
<p>Kaito stood over the girls, casting a shadow over the table. He seemed nervous, rubbing the back of his neck and offering an awkward smile as he spoke. Akamatsu hid her grin and possibly giggled behind her hand as the boy spoke. Tojo and Harukawa held a neutral face, glancing occasionally at each other. When Kaito finished speaking, Akamatsu nudged Harukawa and whispered something to her. The dark-haired girl stayed silent for a long time before slowly nodding and beginning to speak. </p>
<p>Ouma pumped his fist in silent victory. <em>Yeah! Best wingman ever!</em> With that, Ouma was invited to the carnival! Excitement rushed through him at the idea of all the adrenaline-filled rides and unhealthy foods. The demon pulled out his phone to text Kiibo about the news before he stopped. Right, they were fighting. Maybe he would tell him in person. Later. </p>
<p>He wanted the angel to go with him but he was sure the slightly taller boy would shoot down the offer. Ouma sighed and tucked his phone away again. Kaito sat back into the chair across from him. </p>
<p>“She said yes!”</p>
<p>“That’s great! What time and date?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow evening, four to eight. We’ll meet you at the entrance.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great! I’ll see you then!” Ouma said as the clock signaled the end of the class, the bell ringing soon after.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey Kiibs, what are you doing tonight?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, why?” Kiibo asked from the kitchen area.</p>
<p>“Just wondering. By the way, I told Momota that you and I would third wheel with them at four by the amusement park.”</p>
<p>Kiibo walked into the living space, arms folded, and a scowl on his face. “Are you serious? You didn’t bother asking me? Or give me a few days warning?”</p>
<p>Ouma shrugged. “I forgot.”</p>
<p>That wasn't true, he was just afraid of rejection. </p>
<p>“Typical. Well, if it's at four, we have an hour and a half to be ready and there.”</p>
<p>That was easier than he thought. Was Kiibo over their fight from earlier? Either way, this was a bonus for him. The demon smiled and jumped from the couch. “Aye-aye, captain!” he said in salute before scrambling off to get dressed. </p>
<p>Both boys ran around the dorm getting ready. Brushing teeth, getting dressed, yelling at each other, grabbing wallets, more yelling, grabbing food, looking for train passes, and finally getting out the door. Kiibo was more appropriately dressed for the weather than Ouma was. The angel wore a light blue sweater over a white button-up and dress pants. The demon, on the other hand, wore clothes more fit for summer in a casino. An ugly button-up with various geometric shapes that may or may not have been inspired by the arcade carpet and purple cargo shorts. </p>
<p>“It’s going to be cold,” Kiibo warned.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be <em>fun</em>,” Ouma corrected.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, let's get going. At this rate, we’ll be late.”</p>
<p>“Loosen up! Being fashionably late never hurt anyone!” Ouma said, pushing the door open to be met with cool, autumn air.</p>
<p>Kiibo snorted, then began to giggle uncontrollably. “Yeah, more like fashionably cursed.”</p>
<p>Ouma faked offense, gasping and holding his hand to his mouth. “How dare you offend the carpet shirt! You would think that it would be enjoyed by all, bringing nostalgia and radical vibes to those around!”</p>
<p>“Ew, no. Please stop.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Kiiboy? You don’t like my sexy fit?” The demon asked, stepping onto the platform.</p>
<p>“Don’t call it that. It’s wrong and simply an eyesore.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. We’re going to have fun, whether you dig my fit or not,” Ouma declared, looping their arms together and dashing towards the recently arrived train. The one thing he loved about this place was that the trains are always on time. He couldn’t say the same about anywhere else. </p>
<p>The two immortals took their seats, Ouma choosing his usual window spot. He glanced at Kiibo, who was reading an ebook, his noise-canceling headphones over his ears. A few questions had been clouding his mind, ones that he was desperate to have answered. He tapped the other shoulder, hoping to catch his attention. </p>
<p>Kiibo slid his headphones off and looked at him. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Why were you so willing to come with me to the park? We were just in a fight, I thought you were angry at me.”</p>
<p>“Ouma, what do you mean? We always fight. It's so common that I think it would be easier to get over it almost immediately, rather than be stuck angry. Besides, I can’t let your friend down just because I might be holding a dumb grudge.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Ouma thought for a moment before speaking again. “You’re pretty mature, Kiibo. Do you know that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been told that, but not by you.”</p>
<p>“Now you have,” The demon said, before plugging his earbuds in and gazing at the window.</p>
<p>Sooner than later, they arrived at the amusement park, not far from where the train stopped. They could hear children squealing and people chattering inside the gates. Many different rides and games could be seen from the entrance. Ouma looked around for Kaito and his date, hoping they waited the extra ten minutes it took them to arrive.</p>
<p>“Ouma! Over here!” A familiar voice called to him. </p>
<p>The demon swiveled his head in the direction of the voice to be met with Momota and Harukawa standing in a line leading up to a ticket stand. Ouma grasped Kiibo’s sleeve and dragged him towards the couple and inserted themselves in the line. </p>
<p>“What took you so long?” The tall man asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, you know. Just lost track of time and left in a crunch,” Ouma explained with a dismissive wave. “How long have you two been standing here?”</p>
<p>“Only about seven minutes,” Harukawa answered, giving Ouma and Kiibo a once-over. </p>
<p>“Oh! I should probably introduce you two to my roommate, Kiibo!” The small man announced before leaning in with a whisper, “Heads up, he’s a stickler and a stuck up.”</p>
<p>That earned him a whack upside the head from Kiibo and a boisterous laugh from Kaito, Ouma soon jumping in to complain. Time after that seemed to meld together in the few minutes it took for them to reach the front of the line as they conversed and exchanged pleasantries. </p>
<p>“And that's the story of how I fought a mob boss!” Ouma declared, hands on his hips and a proud expression adorned on his face. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe it,” Kaito said.</p>
<p>Kiibo scoffed at the claim. “You shouldn’t, he’s nothing but childish and a liar. If there's one consistent thing about Ouma, it’s that he’s a persistent pain-in-the-ass.”</p>
<p>The demon had to stretch his smile wider to hide the painful jerk his heart made at the comment. <em>He doesn't mean that. It’s just a joke. You like jokes, right?</em> </p>
<p>Who is he kidding? Ouma has been around Kiibo long enough to understand the angel has a loose grasp on the idea of comedy at best and spoke purely from the heart. Still, He felt as if he were rejected for something vital. He couldn’t understand why he was being so sensitive or why tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he dished money to the young lady dressed as a princess in the ticket stand. </p>
<p>“C’mon let’s go! I’ve been waiting on this forever!” He said as the group entered the park, the sun sitting a decent way over the horizon, but still sinking into the end of the day. </p>
<p>“We’re going, we're going,” Kiibo sighed with Momota and Harukawa trailing behind. </p>
<p>He grabbed onto the taller's sleeve, tugging it like a needy child. “I wanna try the food first! No wait, let's go to the game tents! I want to go on the roller coasters! No, I changed my mind! I wanna go on the carousel! What about the ferris wheel?”</p>
<p>As Ouma chattered about all the things he wanted to do and glanced back at Momota, the couple was looking at them with amusement on their faces. He offered a wink to them before running into the crowd of people, Kiibo giving chase. When he determined they had lost the other party, he stopped, the angel trotting up to him before grasping the cloth of his pants, heaving. </p>
<p>“Ouma!” Kiibo huffed between breaths, “You can’t… You can’t go running off like that! Look! Now… Now we’ve lost them.”</p>
<p>“Oh relax! It isn’t that bad. Now we can do what we want and they can be all mushy and romantic alone.” He mimed a gagging motion before fixing his posture and patting the others back. “Think of it this way, we did them a favor! No one wants a third wheel, much less <em>two</em> third wheels! It’s a win-win for both parties.”</p>
<p>Kiibo breathed, wiping the sweat off his face with his sleeve. “You planned this didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“You bet I did!”</p>
<p>The angel rolled his eyes. “Fine, I should have known. What would you like to do first?”</p>
<p>“Rollercoaster!” Ouma screamed, pumping his fists into the air. </p>
<p>In hindsight, Ouma shouldn’t have drunk all that Panta before arriving at the park. His stomach lurched at their cart plunged downwards with breakneck speed before launching them back upwards for another fall. The demon couldn’t hear his screams as the wind dampened his ears and muted the terror of the other passengers. By the time they got off, his legs were wobbly and he felt giddy.</p>
<p>“That was so fun! Let's do it again!”</p>
<p>“Let’s not,” Kiibo suggested, using a border rail to support himself. </p>
<p>“Boo, no fun!”</p>
<p>But he obliged. They tried out all sorts of rides and games. From cup pong and magnet fishing to those swinging ships, Ouma made them try it all. By the time they took a break for food, which was guaranteed to be fried, the sun was washing them in the colors of fall.</p>
<p>“This is so much fun! Why would you ever oppose something like this?” Ouma asked, jabbing his fork into a generous scoop of fried ice cream.</p>
<p>“Because we shouldn’t be here,” Kiibo answered, leaning in to steal some of the other's ice cream. “Sure, it’s fun, but it isn’t productive.”</p>
<p>“Man, you need to do things for you. No wonder you’re so wound up.”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Everything you do has to be ‘productive’ and ‘helpful’, and not even just for you. Let loose a little and let yourself enjoy stuff. Existence isn’t always work, you should allow yourself to have fun and be fun. You know what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. That’s you, Kiibo. A dull boy. A dull boring boy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you mean that.”</p>
<p>“Of course I mean that. I mean everything I say. I literally cannot lie,” Ouma claimed, snatching some cheese fries out of Kiibo’s basket.</p>
<p>“If you truly meant that, you wouldn’t have invited me to do these things. You would have found someone you get along with more to take to the arcade and the carnival. Admit it Ouma, you like me to some degree.”</p>
<p>“Pshhh, no. Fat chance. I’m only doing this because you <em>have</em> to be with me at all times, remember?”</p>
<p>“Since when did you care about the rules the gods put in place?”</p>
<p>Ouma opened his mouth to spit out something clever and witty, but for once, nothing came out. </p>
<p>“Checkmate.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. I want to ride the Ferris wheel next! You aren’t afraid of heights, right Kiible?”</p>
<p>“I fly to get anywhere, of course I’m not afraid of heights.”</p>
<p>“Good! I wanna go now!” Ouma demanded, tossing away the rest of their food and running towards the wheel that stretched into the sky.</p>
<p>The line was long, but it went fast. Before they could get tired of the wait, they found themselves taking their seats in one of the cars. </p>
<p>“You know, Ouma,” Kiibo began as their car began to rise, “You aren’t that bad. Sure you pick fights, think of yourself before others, and are an overall pain, but I think I’ve gotten used to it.”<br/>“Well, I can’t say the same for you. After all this time, I still think you’re an insufferable prick,” Ouma said, looking out the window. </p>
<p>“That’s alright. I don’t need you to like me.”</p>
<p>That was more than just a little disappointing to hear.</p>
<p>It was breathtaking outside. The sun had set just low enough that the city lights were on, but the sky was still washed in yellows, oranges, and pinks. Ouma didn’t want to face the angel and witness how the sun painted him. He didn't want to stare at the sun’s highlights decorating his hair and tracing his face. He didn’t want to look in his eyes and see the hurt that soaked his voice. He didn’t want anything from Kiibo. </p>
<p>He’s always been a liar, though.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t true.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You aren’t insufferable. You’re not even dislikable. I guess I’m just… jealous.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, jealous?”</p>
<p>“You’re people get everything! All the good jobs, all the good souls, all the good everything. Beings like me are stuck working shit jobs in hell. Sure, we get to visit paradise and whatnot, but you get to live there! Do you know what it’s like spending all your time in hell? It sucks. It’s miserable. The only thing you can do is suffer or inflict suffering. I don’t want that. Nobody wants that.”</p>
<p>“I…” Kiibo paused as if he was thinking of what to say next. “I’m so sorry. I never thought of that before.”</p>
<p>“And worst of all, you’re born with it!” Ouma continued his ramble, voice cracking. “I don’t even get a choice about what I want to be! I was just created inherently bad, or whatever the gods are using to justify my morals. Then, bam! Straight to hell! No trial, no explanation, no nothing! I don’t know what I did to deserve that, or any of the demons for that matter. I just want a chance at a fulfilling existence, but that's just… not for me, I guess.”</p>
<p>Kiibo reached over and took the demon's hands into his own. “Hey, look at me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to,” he said, sniffing.</p>
<p>“Please? I won't hurt you.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Ouma turned his head to look at Kiibo. He was right, he did look pretty.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that this is happening to you. You’re right, it isn’t fair. But we’re here on Earth now, right? Here, it doesn't matter, we’re all equal. You understand that, right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go back.”</p>
<p>“I know, but for now, let's have fun okay? While it lasts. Maybe we can figure something out later, but for the moment, I think we should just have fun.”</p>
<p>Ouma nodded slowly, pulling his hands away to wipe at his eyes. </p>
<p>“Do you… want a hug?” Kiibo offered. </p>
<p>He nodded again, feeling the angel encase him in his arms and hold him close. He grasped onto the back of Kiibo’s sweater, letting his head go limp against the other's shoulder as he gazed out the window, watching the sunset and the car descent through blurred vision. Eventually, they reached ground level, and he had to pull away. “Thanks. You’re good at comforting.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Ouma. Now come on, we haven't tried everything yet. There’s still lots to do.”</p>
<p>The demon smiled, his face growing stiff from the dried tears. “Okay.”</p>
<p>If Momota and Harukawa noticed the signs of the others' breakdown when they regrouped, they didn’t point it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha I swear I won't take three months to post the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lol sorry :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So uh, I guess i didn't finish the fic?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh so, I've lost motivation for writing this fic. all my time is sapped up because of school and I've left the Danganronpa fandom. I probably wont be writing any more fanfics, but maybe I'll write some original stories. Who knows? I'm sorry for abandoning this, but I really don't see myself finishing this. I'm posting the entire script to this fic below for those of you who want to know what happened. If one of you guys out there wants to take the script and write the whole ass fic yourself, go ahead. Just contact me so I can see it:)</p><p>Anyways, l8tr sk8rs, love ya mwah mwah</p><p>some tws below: Rape, suicide attempt, depressive behavior, abuse mention</p><p>okay bye for reals this time 030</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch1 Kokichi	Epoch</p><p>Kokichi approaches the celestial court held in heaven<br/>Naegi and Hajime fight for his freedom, Byakuya and Nagito fight for his imprisonment<br/>Settle on making Kokichi work off his deeds<br/>Kokichi is released before having to meet with Kirigiri and complains to Miu<br/>Kyoko invites Kokichi inside her office where Kiibo is already sitting in a chair<br/>Kyoko explains that Kokichi will do “community service” and Kiibo will be promoted<br/>Kokichi is okay with this arrangement, but Kiibo refuses to work with him<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi get into an argument and Kyoko splits them up<br/>Kiibo barges out and Kokichi goes back to Miu to rant<br/>An angel (Angie) finds Kokichi and pushes him around (Miu stands up for him) <br/>Angie gives them the list and Collage he’ll be staying at<br/>Kokichi and Kiibo meet back up with Kyoko, Kiibo accepts offer<br/>Kokichi goes home and burns the paper</p><p>Ch2 Kokichi	Dear Fellow Traveler</p><p>Kokichi and Kiibo set up their dorm quietly<br/>Kokichi can’t be trusted alone, so they explore the campus and city together<br/>Kokichi teases Kiibo as he takes note of what's in the city (arcade, theater, aquarium)<br/>See park, Kokichi insist on going <br/>Kokichi and Kiibo sit on the grass and Rantaro approaches because it's a small town<br/>They introduce themselves and get to know each other<br/>Rantaro expresses love for traveling, Kokichi tells him to follow his dream after collage<br/>Rantaro agrees and goes away in a rush<br/>Kiibo tells Kokichi Rantaro was on the list as they head back to the dorms</p><p>Ch3 Kiibo	No culture</p><p>Kiibo and Kokichi get their class schedules, they share two classes<br/>The two of them explore the rest of the dorms and meet their neighbors<br/>Rantaro and Korekiyo are on their left, Gonta and Ryoma on the right, and Shuichi and Kaito directly in front of them<br/>Kokichi causes trouble with Kaito and Gonta restrains him, Kiibo apologises for him<br/>Kokichi complains but follows Kiibo back into the dorm<br/>Kiibo struggles with human objects, Kokichi discovers this is Kiibo’s first time on earth<br/>Kokichi teaches Kiibo to use a coffee machine, use faucets, work lights, and use phone<br/>Kiibo thanks him, Kokichi doesn't know how to react and deflects it<br/>Kiibo forces Kokichi to take the appreciation</p><p>Ch4 Kiibo	Fighting with the melody</p><p>Kiibo and Kokichi rush to go to class<br/>Kiibo sits next to Kaede in science class (they are in a group together)<br/>The conversation shifts to hobbies, Kaede played the piano before she broke her arm<br/>Kiibo convinces her to try it again, she's unsure, but agrees in the end<br/>Talk about roommates, Kiibo says he hates his, Kaede loves hers<br/>Kaede convinces Kiibo to try and grow closer to Kokichi <br/>Kiibo agrees before a beaker explodes</p><p>Ch5 Kokichi	Video Games</p><p>Kokichi asks Kiibo to go to the arcade with him <br/>They take the train to the city, Kokichi pesters Kiibo until he puts headphones on<br/>They get off the train and go to the arcade<br/>They play laser tag, bumper carts, street fighter, and pac man<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi are getting along and Kiibo shoots straw paper at him<br/>They decide to eat at the arcade and Kiibo asks how Kokichi got into his position<br/>Kokichi tricked a human into summoning a demon and bound their souls accidentally <br/>Kiibo is baffled and is speechless<br/>Kokichi sees a flyer to an amusement park and takes it<br/>Kiibo reminds Kokichi they’re on earth for business and not for fun</p><p>Ch6 Kokichi	&amp;</p><p>Kiibo and Kokichi are waiting for their meeting with Kyoko<br/>They’re let in and Kyoko is very happy with their progress<br/>Kiibo is happy, but Kokichi is indifferent<br/>Told they are allowed to have fun but they need to be discrete and careful<br/>They’re released and the two relax for the day<br/>Kokichi hangs out with Miu and rants about Kiibo<br/>He thinks that Kiibo acts superior to Kokichi and they are wasting time on this mission<br/>Miu can't do anything but agrees (talks about cute girl she's been assigned to)<br/>Kokichi teases Miu and Miu teases back with suggestion<br/>Kokichi is mortified and defects the accusation</p><p>Ch7 Kiibo	Celeste</p><p>In class, next to Kaito, who’s oggoling Maki<br/>Kiibo asks Kaito why he’s staring at her<br/>Kaito gushes about Maki, and then claims its not romantic<br/>He tells Kaito to ask her on a date, Kiibo and Kokichi will go to make it less awkward<br/>Kaito goes over and asks Maki out, she says yes<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi go to the amusement park and meet up with Maki and Kaito <br/>Stick together for the first two rides, then get separated<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi try basic amusement park things (food, stands, rides)<br/>It gets dark and they ride the ferris wheel<br/>Kokichi talks about admiring Kiibo in a backhanded manner</p><p>Ch8 Kiibo	Bad Idea</p><p>They go to an outside field movie and they are enjoying it peacefully<br/>Kiibo looks at Kokichi and admires him <br/>Kokichi catches him staring and Kiibo shrugs it off<br/>Kiibo invites Kokichi to Kaito’s party<br/>Kokichi complains about being cold, so Kiibo offers to share his blanket<br/>Kiibo gets flustered about being so close to Kokichi <br/>Go back home<br/>They are walking in the streets when Kokichi gets dragged into an alleyway<br/>Tenko beats Kokichi up and Kiibo jumps in and scares her off<br/>Go home and patch Ouma up<br/>Kokichi confesses that being the demon he tricked</p><p>Ch9 Kokichi	Champagne</p><p>They go to Kaito’s party and say hi to the people they know (Kokichi is quiet)<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi talk to different crowds for a bit<br/>Kiibo checks up with Kokichi and he convinces Kiibo to try alcohol<br/>They split off again and Kokichi gets a little drunk, decides to be responsible and stops<br/>Kokichi goes to talk to Kiibo but sees him hitting it off with some dude<br/>Kokichi gets jealous and bitter and walks off and tries some hard liquor<br/>Kokichi goes to rantaro’s dorm with Shuichi, Rantaro, and Kaito<br/>They talk about Korekiyo and Rantaro, Kaito and Maki (and interning at NASA), and Kokichi’s feelings about Kiibo, Shuichi talks about his emotional struggles<br/>They go deep into emotional trauma and get wrecked<br/>Someone suggests Truth or Dare</p><p>Kokichi wakes up on the floor with a hangover, no shirt, and aching lips<br/>He goes to the original party site, sees Kiibo on the couch, asleep<br/>He wakes Kiibo up and they go home</p><p>Ch10 Kiibo	Honey Whiskey</p><p>They go to Kaito’s party and say hi to the people he knows (notices Kokichi is quiet)<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi split to talk to different crowds<br/>Kiibo checks up on Kokichi and tries alcohol<br/>They split again and Kiibo talks to a guy in the kitchen<br/>Guy slips a pill into Kiibo’s drink and he convinces Kiibo to drink it<br/>Kiibo doesn't feel good and the guy takes him to a different room<br/>Last thing Kiibo remembers is getting slammed into a bed</p><p>Kiibo wakes up on a sofa, aching all over, with Kokichi shaking him<br/>He’s guided home and feels awful</p><p>Ch11 Kokichi	Four Morant (better luck next time)</p><p>Kokichi arrives at the door with Kiibo who is unresponsive and just lays on the couch<br/>Kokichi tries to get Kiibo to speak and Kiibo starts crying<br/>Kiibo doesn't understand but tells Kokichi anyways<br/>Kokichi gets furious and Kiibo shy’s away<br/>Kokichi gets food and water and forces him to shower<br/>Kiibo goes to bed and cries himself to sleep, while Kokichi keeps him company<br/>Kokichi texts Kaito and tells him the situation and asks for a guest list<br/>He recognises the guy and asks where his dorm is<br/>He goes to the guys dorm and chews him out <br/>He goes back to the dorm and smashes a glass out of frustration</p><p>Ch12 Kokichi	This is home</p><p>Kokichi sees Korekiyo on the train into the city and sits next to him<br/>Korekiyo is visiting his sister and Kokichi recognises signs of abuse<br/>Kokichi tells Korekiyo he’s being used, Korekiyo denies, Kokichi points out facts<br/>Korekiyo thanks Kokichi and says he’ll look into it, even though he doesn't believe it<br/>Korekiyo says he's going to see the world with Rantaro after college <br/>Kokichi congratulates him and the train stops <br/>He gets off the train feeling optimistic</p><p>Ch13 Kiibo	Needs</p><p>Kiibo gets promoted early and tells Kokichi<br/>Kokichi is upset and asks Kiibo why <br/>It turns into a huge fight <br/>Kokichi says something he doesn't mean<br/>They go to heaven for the checkup (tense atmosphere)<br/>Kyoko tells Kiibo he’s free to go and can wrap up anything he needs there<br/>Kokichi storms out and Kiibo leaves normally<br/>Miu finds Kiibo and talks to him about Kokichi<br/>Miu make Kiibo realize he loves Kokichi and wants to see it through (Kiibo denies)<br/>Kiibo refuses and Miu doesn't push, Kiibo returns to earth</p><p>Ch14 Kokichi	Breezeblocks</p><p>Kokichi is at the dorm already when Kiibo returns <br/>Kokichi pleads for Kiibo to stay and it turns into another fight <br/>The both of them argue and Kokichi ends up spilling everything <br/>Kokichi kisses Kiibo and believes he’s ruined everything and flies off</p><p>Ch15 Kiibo	Blue eyes like the devil's water</p><p>Kiibo chases Kokichi down and tackles him out of the sky<br/>Kiibo kisses Kokichi and shares how he feels (he’s had the best time of his life)<br/>Kokichi starts crying and rants to Kiibo<br/>They go to the roof when they see Shuichi<br/>They call out to Shuichi, who’s about to jump</p><p>Ch16 Kokichi	Teen Idol</p><p>Kokichi drags Shuichi off the edge of the roof<br/>Shuichi breaks down about the angel and demon appearances <br/>They talk to Shuichi about his attempt<br/>Shuichi has a meltdown over his issues, Kokichi and Kiibo convince him to get help<br/>Shuichi agrees reluctantly and Kokichi and kiibo help him to safety</p><p>Kyoko congratulates them on the completion of their task<br/>Kiibo and Kokichi convince Kyoko to let them continue working on earth<br/>Kyoko agrees and they are released<br/>Kokichichi invites Kiibo to hang out with a friend<br/>Miu teases Kokichi and Kiibo and Kokichi teases back<br/>They chill out and Kokichi is happy</p><p>Ch17 Kiibo	Problems</p><p>Kokichi comes home with a skink twenty mins before they have to leave for a wedding<br/>Kiibo shouts an Kokichi in disbelief, but agrees to keeping it<br/>Chat while getting ready (Rantaro and Korekiyo coming back from overseas, Kaede performing at wedding, Shuichi stopping by town for wedding, Kaito and Maki being married)<br/>Kokichi jokes about Kiibo and him getting married, Kiibo thought they were married<br/>Kiibo kisses Kokichi before they leave<br/>Kokichi tells Kiibo he thinks Keade and Miu are a thing, Kiibo pretends to be shocked<br/>Kiibo reminds Kokichi about the wedding and the two rush out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find my tumblrs at <a href="https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/">acidclovers</a>, my Fanart and Main blog, and <a href="https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/">acidwrites</a>, my writing one. I love interacting with my readers, so don't be afraid to reach out!</p><p>Fanart:<br/> </p><p>Production Cast:<br/>Editor- MariaMoonshade (Tyr)<br/>Beta- Picipek (Pic)<br/>Writer- AcidClovers (Percy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>